Fitting The Pieces Together
by Shanna1
Summary: Can the consequences of one night lead to the future they both want? An AU version of events of Unfinished Business.
1. Chapter 1

**_Patricia Hampl said: The future is here, now, and the past is full of actual deeds, real history. Utopias hardly have the meat on their bones to sustain a people in grave times._**

Prologue:

Lee woke up naked and alone.

He could still smell the scent of Kara on him so he knew the previous night had not been a dream. Over the years he had known her he had had vivid dreams about her but none have them had even had come close to reality.

Lee got up and grabbed his clothes which were littered around and pulled them on and went in search of the blonde that haunted his dreams and fantasies.

Lee finally found her sat alone at a table, sipping something from a glass, her hair and been pulled up into a messy ponytail.

"Hey." Lee said as sat down next to her.

"Hey." Kara echoed not looking at him.

"So I woke up alone."

"Yeah sorry about that. I had things to do."

"It's okay." Lee replied. "So last night was…"

"Lee I can't do this now."

"What?"

"I can't do this right now." She repeated getting up.

"Kara please don't tell me last night was a mistake."

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. I don't know." Kara shrugged.

"Kara…"

"I'm a frak up Lee remember and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Kara…" He tried again.

"I moved down here to be with Sam."

"So you just want to forget about last night?" Lee asked.

"Did you miss the 'I have no idea what I'm doing' part?" She inquired.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I don't know." Kara admitted. "Just go back to Pegasus."

"You want me to leave so you can settle down and have a happy life with Sam?" Lee retorted.

"No, I don't know. I just need some space."

"Space?" Lee repeated.

"Yes space."

"Kara I love you." Lee reminded her.

"I know. Sam loves me too." Kara pointed out.

"So what?"

"I need to figure what I want."

"You don't know that already?" Lee asked.

"Lee, please just go back to the Pegasus, give me some time to figure it all out."

"Fine, but I'm not going to wait forever Kara." Lee warned her.

"I know."

"One more thing before I go." Lee got up.

"What?"

Lee kissed her with all his worth.

"Just think about that and take care of yourself." Lee told her before he walked away. Leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

Kara sank onto the bench even more confused that she had been when she woke up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_John M. Richardson Jr said: "When it comes to the future, there are three kinds of people: those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened."_**

Four Weeks Later:

Kara sat on the bed in the life station on Galactica waiting for Cottle to return. She had been feeling unwell since she had told Lee to leave. Cottle had brought her back up to Galactica because he wanted to run a few more tests.

"So what's the verdict Doc?" She asked when he returned looking slightly pale. "I'm not dying am I?"

"Not any time soon to my knowledge."

"So what's wrong? Something I ate on New Caprica disagreeing with me or I have a picked up some bug?" She inquired.

"It depends on how you see it." Cottle replied.

"Just tell me what's wrong?"

"It seems you've gone and reproduced."

"What?"

"You're pregnant." He clarified.

"Pregnant." Kara repeated.

"It explains the nausea and tiredness."

"Pregnant." Kara repeated again.

"Repeating it isn't going to change the situation."

"You're not joking."

"Take a look for yourself." He handed her the chart.

"How long?"

"My best guess about a month." He replied. "Since we can rule Samuel Anders out, I'm assuming you know who the father is."

"Yes." Kara whispered.

"I suggest you tell him." Cottle told her. "No ambrosia, no hoggies, and no flying a viper."

"Okay." Kara was so stunned that she agreed without argument.

"I have to stay for a while; you can either wait or find your own way back."

"I have somewhere I have to go first." Kara said.

"Tell Apollo I said hello." Cottle told her.

"What?" Kara looked at him.

"You're not as unpredictable as you'd like people to think." Cottle told her. "Just take things easy, I'll see you in another month."

"Okay."

BSG BSG

After allowing herself some time to let it sink in she slowly made her way to CIC.

"Hey Kara." Helo greeted her. "I didn't know you were up here visiting, how are things planet side."

"Good." Kara replied. "They're getting settled."

"Good." Helo smiled. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for the Old Man."

"He's in his quarters." Helo told her. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"I hope so." Kara sighed.

Kara headed for Adama's quarters. She took a breath before she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Adama called from inside.

"Admiral do you have a minute?" Kara asked as she walked inside.

"Kara, it's good to see you." He rose.

"You too sir."

"I heard Cottle was bringing you here for tests, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine sir." She replied. Kara knew she would have to tell him eventually but she couldn't do it right now.

"So what brings you by?" He inquired.

"I need to borrow a Raptor." She told him.

"Cottle is going back down to the planet in a few hours, can it wait until then?" He asked.

"No sir." She replied. "And I don't want to go back down to New Caprica, I need to go Pegasus."

"I see." He removed his glasses. "You know he'll need to be informed if you want to land."

"I think you have some pull there sir."

"Is it really that important?" Adama inquired.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't sir." She told him.

"Okay." He agreed. "But I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't break his heart." Adama requested.

"Yes sir."

"He's been like a bear with a sore head since he left New Caprica, and especially if anyone mentions your name. Neither of you are as tough as you like to make out."

"I know sir. Trust me I know." She replied.

"I'll set it up, give me twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Kara half whispered.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wayne Dyer said: "_****_Stop acting as if life is a rehearsal. Live this day as if it were your last. The past is over and gone. The future is not guaranteed._****_"_**

"Everything okay?" Lee walked into CIC on Pegasus.

"Yes sir." His XO informed him. "You have a visitor in your quarters."

"Visitor?" Lee repeated. "I should have been informed if anyone was coming aboard."

"The Admiral told me not to tell you sir." He explained.

"How long have they been here?"

"A couple hours sir. The Admiral asked me to give you a message too."

"What?"

"He said to hear her out before you kicked her out."

"You're in charge." Lee left the deck and head to his quarters.

He hesitated before he opened the door.

He thought that maybe Hoshi was hallucinating until he saw the blonde asleep on his bed. His heart tightened. He'd been fighting the urge ever since he walked her away from her to go and throw her over his shoulder and carry her off someone where he could lock the door and never let her go.

He had made the decision the day before to give her another week before he went after her and now here she was asleep on his bed, her long hair splayed out on his pillow.

He was torn between the urge to kiss her and hug and the urge to tell her to go before she could tell him that she'd chosen Sam over him.

Lee sat in a chair and watched her sleep for a full ten minutes before he knew he had to wake her up to see why she was there. He crouched down beside her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

His gentle touch caused Kara to stir.

"Hey." He whispered as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." She echoed.

"Not that I mind having a beautiful woman in my bed but what are you doing here Kara?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"If you're here to tell me you chose Anders you can just go Kara."

"I'm not." Kara slowly sat up.

"Okay." He moved back to his chair. "What did you want to talk about that made you ask my father to sneak you over here?"

"I flew a Raptor over here. Your XO just didn't tell you that I landed. He said you were involved in something that couldn't be interrupted anyway, so he said I could wait here. I was tired so I took a nap; it's been a long day."

"Do you want something to drink?" He got up. "I've a bottle of ambrosia around here somewhere, or some coffee."

"Water if you have some."

If Lee was bothered by her option of something to drink, he didn't show it. He just poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"So how've you been Kara?"

Kara knew if she didn't say it right away she was going to say it at all.

"Pregnant."

"I guess owe Sam congratulations."

"It's yours you fraking idiot." She threw her water in her face.

Whether it was the shock of the news or the fact that she'd thrown water at him, the stunned look on Lee's face made Kara burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Lee wiped the water from his face.

"It's a little funny."

"It's mine? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Sam can't have kids, none of them can."

"What?" Lee was a little confused.

"Everyone we rescued for Caprica is infertile. Anti-radiation shots only work for so long." Kara explained. "And if you ask how this happened I'll throw more than water at you."

"Okay." Lee was still getting his head round the whole idea.

"I haven't spoken to Sam since the day I told you both I needed space."

"Okay." Lee repeated.

"I told you so now I'm going to go." She got up.

"Kara wait!" He caught her wrist. "Stay!"

"I can't have to go back to New Caprica I have responsibilities."

"We need to talk about it this. I still love you." He pleaded.

"I love you too, but I need space."

"I have a whole Battlestar under my control. Pick a room and I'll throw who ever is in it out." He offered.

"Lee I need more space than that."

"You've had a whole month." Lee reminded her.

"And when I finally figure out what I wanted Cottle throws this on me today, I need to figure out how I feel about it first. Kids weren't ever in my future."

"Kara stay we'll figure it out together." He pleaded.

"Lee, give me a week okay?" She requested. "Then you can come and visit and we'll talk."

"One week, and not a minute more." He conceded.

"Thank you." Kara gave him a weak smile.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_George Bernard Shaw said: We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future._**

Lee joined his father on Galactica for their weekly dinner.

"Is everything okay son?" Adama inquired.

"I don't when people are sneaking people on board my ship."

"Your XO said you were busy, I just told him not to interrupt you. We both know that Kara isn't going to try and blow your ship up. She just wanted to talk to you. I'm presuming you let her do that."

"It turns out she didn't want to talk much, but what she said before she left packed a punch."

"It's Kara would it be any other way?" Adama countered.

"She's pregnant."

"So I assumed."

"You knew?" Lee studied his father.

"Cottle brought her up here for tests to confirm it and Laura said that she's spent the last month nauseous and tired."

"It's mine."

"I presumed."

"You presumed?" Lee questioned.

"You're the one who is sat here telling me about it and Kara wanted to go and talk." Adama paused. "Laura mentioned that she hasn't seen Anders for a month and that he's sharing a tent with a woman named Lena I think she said."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know you were interested in Anders living arrangements."

"Dad!" Lee sighed.

"You refused to talk about her." Adama reminded him.

"You still could have told me."

"Kara went back to New Caprica." Adama prompted.

"I asked her stay, offered her any room on Pegasus that she wanted. She wanted more space to think everything over. A week to figure it all out."

"So you're honouring her request." Adama concluded.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Fight for what you want, what you've always wanted. Don't let her push you away this time, when Kara pushes you have to know how much to push back."

BSG BSG

Laura Roslin studied the woman sat on the ground in front of her. It had been three days she had returned from Galactica and she looked broken.

Laura watched as she threw a stone she found.

"Feel like some company?" Laura went and sat next to her.

"Sure." Kara replied.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty good listener."

"I wouldn't know where to start." Kara kicked the dirt.

"You could start with how Apollo took the news." Laura suggested. Kara stared at her. "I may not be a colonial officer but I'm observant."

"Before or after I threw water at him?" Kara inquired.

"Now that is something I would have paid to see." Laura smiled.

"He asked me to stay, so we could figure it all out."

"You're back here so that obviously didn't work out."

"I told him to give me a week to figure out how I felt about it." Kara explained.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I have no idea."

"It's okay to be scared." The older woman told her. "It's a big life changing event. But you know he loves you."

"I know. Maybe that's what scares me the most. I don't want to frak it up."

"Then maybe you need to slow things down." Laura suggested.

"Slow it down?"

"Take time to get to know each other." She continued.

"We've known each other for years." Kara reminded her.

"Starbuck and Apollo have known each other for years, maybe Kara and Lee need a chance to get to know each other."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_George F Burns: _****_I look to the future because that's where I'm going to spend the rest of my life._**

"Madam President." A voice from behind Laura said as she picked up after her class.

"It's just Laura now Commander." She turned around to face Lee. "How have you been Apollo?"

"I'm just fine and yourself?"

"I'm settling in." She smiled. "How is your father?"

"He's fine. But you talk to him more than I do."

"He keeps me up to date with what is going on and I do the same for him." She paused. "She took her sketchpad and went for a walk. She said if you dropped by you'd know where to find her."

"Thanks." Lee started to leave.

"Apollo." Laura stopped him.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Er thanks."

"Cally is the only other person who knows."

"She didn't tell the Chief?" Lee asked.

"No." Laura replied. "Go and talk to her."

"Yes sir." Lee smiled before going off to find Kara.

He found her sat drawing.

"So are you going to show me what you drawing?" He inquired from behind her.

"You're late." She simply said.

"I didn't know we had a set time for me to be here."

"You said you weren't giving me a minute more than a week. That was up four hours ago." Kara looked over her shoulder at him.

"Sorry, the draw backs of having your own Battlestar." He walked to side. "Mind if I sit down?"

"It's a free planet." She shrugged.

"So what are you drawing?" 

"No a lot. I seem to have lost my inspiration."

"Okay." Lee didn't push her.

Kara flipped pages and handed it Lee.

"That's my mother." Lee said when he realised who the image was of.

"I don't know why I drew it; I guess I remembered you saying you didn't have a picture of her. It's not quite right but…"

"It's perfect. Thank you." He smiled. "So are we going to talk about the proverbial Cylon in the room?" Lee inquired.

"What do you want?" Kara asked.

"I thought this week was about figuring out what you wanted." Lee queried.

"Just tell me."

"I think we should get married."

"You're fraking joking." Kara exclaimed.

"No."

"I'm not getting married just because I'm fraking pregnant."

"Would it make any difference if I told you I was planning on asking before you kicked me off the planet?" Lee asked.

"I didn't kick you off New Caprica." Kara protested.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Do you have any other bright ideas?"

Lee was slightly disheartened, but he had thought up a few other options.

"I can't leave Pegasus, but you can come back with me. I have huge quarters if you want to share or you can have any room like if you still need space." He offered.

"Gods, Laura's right." Kara lay down and closed her eyes.

"Laura?" Lee questioned.

"Roslin, she gets annoyed when you call her sir or Madam President." Kara explained.

"What she right about?"

"You don't know me at all."

"Kara I've known you for years." Lee pointed out.

"You know Starbuck inside out, just like I know Apollo. But you don't know Kara, frak I don't even know who I am anymore."

"So what are you proposing?"

"We take some time together to figure it out. Go slow; see if we can find a way to work this out where we don't end up killing each other."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_Morrie Schwartz said: "_****_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in._****_"_**

"And did Laura have a suggestion how we went about it since I have to be on Pegasus and you want to stay here?" Lee inquired lying down next to her.

"It's only a Raptor ride away. Cottle said I couldn't fly in a viper he didn't say anything about Raptors."

"My crew have a standing order that you can land on Pegasus anytime you want."

"That's dangerous." Kara pointed out.

"Dangerous?"

"What if someone holds me hostage to get on your Battlestar?"

"So we pick a code word, if you're in trouble say it and they won't let you land."

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"So how is this going to work?"

"However we want it to."

"So tell me about Kara?" Lee requested.

"We don't have to do this all in a day. We've got eight months."

"Okay let's start with what I do know. You weren't born in Caprica City but you move there when you were two. Your father was a musician and your parents split up when you were six. Your mother resented being lumbered with you and drank a lot. You worshipped your father but you didn't see him after you were about ten, but you always thought the music he wrote was a message to you."

"Lee."

"Hey I'm not finished. You left home at sixteen after one of your mother's boyfriends decided since your mother wasn't putting out maybe you would. You never spoke to her again. You snuck onto one of the Colonial military bases and used to watch the vipers, eventually you made friends with one of the mechanics you let you help out, he gave you your call sign. When you turned eighteen you went to the academy and turned out to be the best fraking pilot they'd seen in a long time. But you used being Starbuck as a cover so people wouldn't get to close and see you were still a scared little girl inside."

"Frak you Lee." She sat up. "Ow!" She put her hand to her forehead.

"What?" Lee instantly asked.

"Dizzy, I sat up to quickly."

"Sorry."

"I never told anyone that not even Zak."

"You told me." Lee pointed out.

"We got drunk one night and I asked you about your family. You'd obviously had more than you should have, because you actually broke down and answered. The next morning other than a raging hangover you didn't seem to remember any of it so I let it go."

"Frak you Lee."

"Kara I've always known you better than you think. But if this is how you want to play it then we'll play by your rules for a while." He put a hand on her back. "But just so you know I'm not figuratively going anywhere you're stuck with me."

"What if I don't want to be stuck with you?" Kara inquired.

"I can be as fraking stubborn as you can." Lee pointed out.

"You're such a…" Kara fought for the right word.

"What?" He prompted.

Kara went with her gut.

She leant over and kissed him knocking him backwards, Lee caught his arms around her waist pulling her on top of him.

"What happened to taking it slow?" He asked between kisses.

"Shut up and frak me Adama."

"Yes sir."

Kara buttoned her shirt afterwards.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Put your pants on." Kara tossed them at him.

"Where exactly does this leave us?"

"Taking it slow." Kara replied.

"I thought we covered that wasn't slow."

"Just because we're taking it slow doesn't mean we need to be frustrated."

"Can I ask you something?" Lee asked as he finished getting dressed.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Anders was sharing a tent with another woman?"

"Why did you need to know?"

"It was relevant."

"You wanted to know that when I told him that I need some time to figure things out that he thought it was your fault and he knew that … it doesn't matter. Like what you told Dee doesn't matter."

Lee studied her.

"What the Adama/Roslin gossip network works both ways." Kara stated.

"Kara."

"We're going to be late for dinner." Kara got to her feet.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Antaloe France said - _****_The future is a convenient place for dreams_******

Over the following few weeks Lee came down to visit Kara when he could.

Kara hadn't seen Lee for a few days, so she decided to take advantage of his offer to visit Pegasus anytime she wanted and decided she would go and see him.

"Pegasus, this is Starbuck requesting permission to land." Kara requested

_"Starbuck, be advised that Pegasus Actual is on Galactica and won't be back for a few hours."_

"I don't mind waiting Pegasus." She told them.

_"Permission to land granted."_

BSG BSG

After a long day of meetings with his father Lee piloted his viper back towards Pegasus.

"Pegasus, this is Apollo request permission to land."

_"Permission granted sir. Be advised you have a visitor."_

"Starbuck?" Lee guessed.

"_Affirmative. She's is somewhere on the ship."_

"Thank you."

Lee flew the viper and landed it on Pegasus's flight deck. He could have taken a raptor but Lee still liked to get out in his viper once in a while.

"Have a good meeting sir?" Lee was greeted when he landed.

"Yes thank you." He replied handing over his helmet. "Have you seen Captain Thrace?"

"Yes sir. Feet over there." He pointed across the deck to where feet were sticking out from under a viper.

"How long has she been here?"

"A couple hours sir. We were looking at the viper, she said she had sometime to kill so she offered to fix it."

"If she offers to help again tell her I said no." Lee told him.

"Yes sir."

If he was confused by why his Commander wouldn't let someone who knew what they were doing help out then his face didn't show it.

Lee took a deep breath before walking over there.

"Starbuck what the frak do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

"What does it look like Apollo? I'm fixing this fraking viper. Your crew were having trouble but even you could fix this fraking problem."

"I have a Battlestar to run and a skeleton crew I don't have time to fix vipers."

"It's nice to see you too Lee." Kara slid out from under the viper and sat up.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" He asked looking at her.

"Cottle said I couldn't fly a viper he didn't say anything about fixing one."

"Why don't we talk about this somewhere else?" Lee suggested.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell your crew then."

"It's none of their business. Why who did you tell?" Lee inquired.

"Only Cally, Roslin guessed herself."

"So can we go and talk about this somewhere else?" Lee requested again.

"This is going to take another twenty minutes. I'll come and find you."

"Kara." Lee sighed. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"When do you ever win?" Kara countered.

"Fine. I'll see you later." He turned and walked away.

"I'm borrowing your shower." She yelled after him.

Lee held up a hand in acknowledgement.

Kara notices some eyes on her.

"What? You think we have plumbing let alone hot water and decent water pressure on New Caprica?"

They quickly diverted their eyes and went back to work.

Kara rolled her eyes and slid back under the viper to get back to work.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_Anon - "_****_When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you... When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you... When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you... Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you._****_"_**

When Lee got back to his quarters he could hear the water running in his bathroom. He smiled as he noticed the trail of her clothes that led in that direction.

"Hey, want some company?" He inquired from the doorway.

"I can't fix a viper because I'm pregnant, but fraking me in the shower is okay?" Kara countered not surprised as she had heard him come in.

"Sorry." He turned to go.

"Get your fraking pants off and get in here Adama."

"Yes sir." Lee replied as he started to strip off his clothes.

BSG

Lee drew light circles over Kara's stomach as they lay on his bed later in a post-coital glow.

"So how are you?" Lee inquired.

"I'm good." Kara looked at him. "But you already knew that."

"I meant because I hadn't seen you in a few days."

"Like I said I'm good."

"And the baby." He flattened his hand over her stomach.

"It's still in there." Kara replied.

"How long are you staying?"

"A couple days if that's okay."

"I told you you can stay permanently."

"If I stayed permanently you'd never get any work done." Kara pointed out as Lee's hand slipped around her hip.

"You say that's like a bad thing."

"No I'm saying that like your father would object after he put you in command and you didn't actually command."

"They know to only knock if there is an emergency." He kissed her.

"And what classes as an emergency?" She asked between kisses.

"The Cylons attacking." He replied. "Someone trying to blow us up."

"Oh in that case." She ran her hand across his butt.

BSG BSG

When Kara woke up, she was alone.

"Lee?" She sat up holding the blanket to cover herself. She noticed a note on the pillow next to her.

_I had to go and check on things. Be right back. Love Lee xx_

"At least he left us a warm bed." Kara then realised what she had said. She had sworn she wouldn't be one of those people who spoke to their stomachs when they were pregnant but she kept catching herself doing it. "I'm fraking crazy."

She climbed out of bed and put some clothes on.

There was a knock on the hatch.

"Yeah?" She called out.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain." The door opened a guy Kara vaguely recalled from her stint as CAG entered.

"If you're looking for Lee he's not here."

"I know sir. He asked me to bring you some food; he thought you might be hungry. He also asked me to let you know he's got tied up in something but he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Do you know what?"

"He didn't say sir."

"Okay and thanks for the food." Kara told him.

"Let me know if you need anything else Captain."

"I know my way around, if I need anything I know where to look."

"Yes sir."

When he left Kara sat down and picked at the food he had brought her. She wasn't really hungry but every time Lee came to visit he insisted she eat.

Kara rubbed her stomach, she hadn't really put on any weight; more redistributed her normal bodyweight. Then again scales weren't something that weren't in abundance on New Caprica.

She pushed the tray away. No way was she sitting around waiting for Lee to come back.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_Anon: _****_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over._**

Kara walked into CIC.

"Hoshi."

"Captain." He smiled.

"Where's your boss?" Kara asked.

"He's tied up with something."

"So I've been told. Where exactly maybe I can help?"

"I can't really say sir." Hoshi told her.

"He told you not to tell me didn't he?"

"I couldn't really say." Hoshi said again.

"Fraking jerk." She muttered.

"Captain."

Kara let out a loud whistle to get every ones attention.

"I'm only going to say this once. I'm pregnant, your boss is an overprotective fraking jerk who thinks I'm incapable of doing anything right now, which is part of the reason he can't convince me to move up here permanently. So does anyone want to me where the frak he is so I can go and punch him?"

"Captain." Hoshi said.

"Fine." She walked over the to comms desk. "Excuse me."

Hoshi nodded at the guy who was currently manning that desk.

"Galactica, this is Pegasus do you read?" Kara asked.

"_Pegasus we copy you."_ Dee responded.

"Dee, it's Starbuck. Is the Old Man there?"

_"Standby Pegasus." _ Dee informed her.

_"This is Galactica Actual." _ Adama came on the line.

"Admiral it's Starbuck."

_"I didn't know you were on Pegasus."_

"I thought I'd come and visit for a few days."

"_Do I sense a problem in your tone?" _ Adama inquired.

"He's being over-protective and seems to think fixing a viper is bad for me, now he's…. anyway do you have a spare bed on Galactica for the night?"

"_I'm sure we can find space somewhere. Come over when you're ready." _

"Thank you sir."

Kara and Adama ended their conversation.

"Tell him I left. Bye."

BSG BSG

Lee sighed as he walked towards CIC, he'd been gone a lot longer than he expected. He'd rather have been in bed with Kara but duty meant he had had to spend close to four hours trying to fix the situation.

"Hoshi." He walked into CIC. "If there isn't anything else I'm done for the day."

"Actually sir." Hoshi manoeuvred him out of CIC.

"What is it?"

"She left."

"What?"

"Starbuck left." He clarified.

"When?"

"About an hour and a half ago."

"Where did she go?" Lee asked.

"To Galactica."

"What else?" Lee asked, he had gotten pretty good at reading his XO.

"She came looking for and we did as you told us and didn't tell her where you were. She announced she was pregnant and that you were overprotective and when we still wouldn't tell her where you were, she called Galactica and spoke to the Admiral. From what I could hear of her side of the conversation she went over there for the night."

"Any thing else?" Lee inquired.

"She said that the fact that you were overprotective was part of the reason she wasn't moving here permanently."

"Trust me it's not the only reason."

"Do you want me to see if we can get her on the horn?"

"No, I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**_William Allan White said: "_****_I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today._****_"_**

"Morning Admiral." Lee greeted his father over the radio the next morning.

"_Lee."_ He responded.

"How's she doing this morning?"

_"The last I saw her she was hoping they had a lot of food in the mess as she was hungry." _

"How mad is she?"

_"It depends on your definition son."_

_"_Do I have to sleep with one eye open?" Lee inquired. "Or avoid situations with sharp objects are around?"

_"Do you remember when we discussed not pushing her only so far?"_

"I know I fraked up."

_"Kara knows what she can and can't do. Working on a viper won't hurt her."_

"It's dangerous."

"_Kara knows what she's doing." _

"Dad…"

"_In all the years you've known Kara when did shutting her out work?"_

"I know Dad." Lee sighed.

_"Kara could command a Battlestar while half asleep, but she just doesn't have the people skills. Shutting her out because she decided to move down to New Caprica doesn't make her any less of a Colonial Officer." _

_"_I know Dad."

_"If you want her to stay, and if you have any hope of convincing her of marrying you you need to let her in. Give her something to do. You have a big ship and a skeleton crew, I'm sure there is something she can help out with."_

"Dad…"

_"Can the woman sit still and do nothing for hours?"_

"No." Lee conceded.

"_You need to talk to her."_

"Can you convince her to come back over here?"

"_I don't have control over what Kara does. If she comes back it's because she wants to."_

"Can you just tell her that …. Frak I don't know." Lee sighed.

"_Very succinct."_

"Can you tell her I'm an idiot?" Lee requested.

_"I think she already knows that but I'll tell her."_

BSG BSG

"Have you got enough food there?" Adama said as he came and joined Kara in the relatively empty mess.

"I'm hungry." Kara shrugged.

"You or my grandson?"

"Who says it's a boy it could be a girl." Kara countered.

"You think it's a girl?" Adama asked.

"I haven't got passed thinking of it as a blob that makes me nauseous."

"So no names yet."

"No."

"You know there was a girl born on my side of the family for four generations." Adama informed her.

"Wasn't Lee's mother one of four girls?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"I'd say it was fifty-fifty. But I'm sure your not here to discuss gender."

"I have a message from Lee."

"Let me guess he's a fraking idiot and he wants me to go back to Pegasus so he can talk to me." Kara guessed.

"Almost verbatim." Adama smiled at how well they knew each other.

"I was always planning on going back." Kara admitted.

"You know you're welcome here." Adama told her. "You should come for dinner next week."

"You should invite Roslin too." Kara suggested. "She'd appreciate a night off the planet, and the showers. It's strange how the little things become the things you miss most."

"That's because you never realise what you have until it's gone. I'll leave you to your breakfast. Come and say goodbye before you go."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_African Proverb: _****_For tomorrow belongs to the people who prepare for it today_**

Kara sat in her raptor floating in space.

_"Starbuck this is Pegasus actual. Do you read?"_

"I read you Lee." Kara sighed when the silence was interrupted.

_"Is everything okay out there?"_

_"_It's fine."

_"You left Galactica an hour ago and you've just been sat there for a while."_

"I'm thinking." Kara responded.

_"Do you think you could come and think on Pegasus?" _Lee requested. "_I have a crew who are stood around taking bets on what you're planning on doing rather than doing their jobs."_

"In a while." Kara responded.

_"Lunch is in twenty minutes. Pegasus Actual out." _

BSG BSG

"You're a stubborn fraking idiot." Kara announced when she got off the raptor.

"In my defence I do know that."

"You better have some decent food." Kara warned him.

"Right this way Captain." Lee held out a hand.

Kara walked off towards the mess.

"You know he thinks he's getting a grandson." Kara told him.

"Boys run in the Adama side of the family." Lee shrugged. "And if it's a girl, we can try again."

"I wasn't trying the first time." Kara pointed out. "And who says I want to do this fraking again or with you?"

"You're going to break down and marry me one day."

"You're pretty fraking sure of yourself Apollo." Kara accused.

"I'm pretty sure of you." Lee countered, he took a quick look to check there was no-one around before backed her into a wall and kissed her.

"You're a fraking idiot." Kara said when she got her breath back.

"I love you too." Lee kissed her again.

"Sorry sir." One of his crew quickly passed.

Kara couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Lee rested his forehead on hers.

"It's a little funny. But I think you promised me food." Kara's stomach rumbled.

"Come on."

"We still need to talk, and I'm not marrying you." Kara stated.

"Not today, but you'll change your mind." He smiled at her. "I'm as stubborn as you are."

"I'm only stay for lunch and to steal your bed for a few hours to get some sleep."

"We'll discuss that over lunch." Lee told her.

BSG BSG

Lee sat in a chair taking of some paperwork; he kept glancing over to the sleeping blonde in his bed.

Kara was sprawled out across the bed, enjoying the space as opposed to the cramped cot she slept on down on New Caprica.

Lee watched as she shuffled and hugged the pillow and smiled. She somehow looked right in his bed, like it was the only place in the galaxy she should be. Only if he could convince her of that.

At lunch he had convinced her he was sorry enough that she had agreed to stay for the amount of time she had been planning on staying anyway.

They had joke like old times, Lee had leat the subject of the baby and marriage go.

His gut however had other ideas; despite what his father thought Lee was almost certain the baby was a girl. He had no evidence to prove it, but somehow he just knew.

While many would be scared at the thought of a little girl with exactly the same temperament as Kara, Lee was actually looking forward to it.

Lee already knew she would have him wrapped around his little finger, just like her mother and he didn't care.

"What are you thinking about?" Kara, he realised had woken up and was looking at him.

"Just trying to figure out how I'm going to write this schedule." He lied.

"Try again."

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Lee inquired.

"Like I told the old man, it's a thing that makes me nauseous and tired. Why do people keep asking me that?"

"People sometimes get a feeling one way or the other."

"Does it matter?" Kara inquired. "There's nothing we can do to change it."

"Not really." Lee conceded.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Anon: "**_There may be some doubt as to who are the best people to have children, but there can be no doubt that parents are the worst._**"

Kara walked through the New Caprica village.

"Kara." Laura greeted her with a smile. "How was your visit with Apollo?"

"You spoke to the Admiral you know how it went."

"At least you were able to work through your differences."

"We're still working on that." Kara admitted. "It didn't help that I announced it to everyone in CIC."

"I'm sure they'll all be discrete for a while. Although speaking of people finding out, Cally accidently let slip to Galen."

"I would have told him." Kara shrugged. "While we're talking about people, did the Admiral invite you to dinner on Thursday?"

"No." Laura replied. "Was he supposed to?"

"Yes. I'm inviting you."

"That would be nice." Laura smiled. "So are you glad to be home?"

"As much as I hated Galactica and Pegasus, I'm going to miss Lee's warm comfortable bed and hot showers."

"Showers." Roslin recalled the wonder.

"The Admiral has enough room if you want to stay over the night." Kara pointed out.

BSG BSG

Kara picked up a box from the floor.

"Here let me take that." Tyrol appeared taking the box from her.

"I was perfectly fine." Kara insisted.

"There is a man with a large Battlestar who would probably disagree." He countered. "By the way congratulations."

"Thanks." Kara sighed. "I can take care of myself."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied. "But I've got it now anyway, where do you want it?"

"Over there." Kara pointed.

"How's Apollo?"

"He thinks I'm going to marry him just because he says so."

"And are you?" Tyrol asked.

"Not right now."

"Speaking of marriage." Tyrol sidelined the conversation. "I'm think of asking Cally to…"

"Wait until Tuesday." Kara interrupted.

"Why Tuesday?"

"Because that's my day in the pool." Kara explained.

"You have a pool?"

"How many were you in charge of on Galactica?" Kara countered.

"Okay. So I have to wait until Tuesday. How much is it up to?"

"Which one? I have Tuesday in two."

"There are two?"

"The general one and the one I have with Apollo, the Admiral and Roslin." Kara explained.

"You won't marry Apollo, but you're betting on when I'd ask Cally to marry me?" He queried.

"I'm too fraked up to get married. Getting knocked up was an accident. I don't see why the frak that has to do anything with you and Cally getting married. You work."

"So do you and Apollo." Tyrol pointed out.

"We're working on it so we don't end up killing each other."

"What exactly are in these boxes?" Tyrol asked as he moved the last one.

"Clothes."

"You never struck me as a person who owned a lot of clothes."

"I'm not. Lee thought I might need them as I grew out of my clothes."

"He hasn't quite got the idea of a little at a time then." Tyrol smiled.

"No. This was his big idea, in between trying to convince me to marry him and to move up to Pegasus."

"He's trying."

"To drive me crazy." Kara finished for him. "Now tell me how you're planning on doing it."

"I'm still working on that one."

"Ask Laura if you need advice. The ones I received weren't anything to write home about. Zak stumbled through it, the guy on Picon who I'd only just meet was drunk."

"And Apollo?" Tyrol prompted.

"He's trying to do the right thing." Kara stated.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Henry David Thoreau said: **_Live your beliefs and you can turn the world around._**

Kara went in search of Lee. Adama had told her that he was somewhere on Galactica.

"What the frak?" Kara was startled as she was pulled into a room.

"I missed you." Lee kissed her before she had a chance to say anything else. He used a free hand to shut the door.

"You can't go around dragging people into rooms you know." Kara pointed out.

"Only you." He kissed her again. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"I noticed." She kissed him back. "Dinner is in twenty minutes."

"I can work with twenty minutes." He started tugging her clothes off.

"We're not going to be able to do this much longer." She told him as she helped him pull his tanks over his head.

"Did Cottle say something?" Lee asked concerned.

"I just meant I'll be too big to do it standing up." Kara clarified.

"Then we'll just have to get creative."

BSG BSG

"Sorry we're late." Kara apologised as she slipped into her seat. "It took longer to find him than expected."

"I'm sure it did." Adama smiled. "And I'm sure it explains why you have a hickey you didn't when you went in search of him.

Kara's hand went instantly to the side of her neck.

"So Laura it's nice to see you again." Lee changed the subject.

"You too Lee."

"How is life on New Caprica?" 

"You should come and see for yourself."

"Speaking of New Caprica." Kara interjected. "You all need to pay up."

"For what?" Adama asked.

"Cally and the Chief got engaged on Tuesday. They are getting married next week."

"Next week?" Lee questioned.

"They decided there wasn't a reason to wait." Kara shrugged. Lee looked at her. "No."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"But you were about to." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Send them my congratulations." Adama requested.

"Cally asked that we invite you." Laura informed him. "It's Wednesday at sunset."

"I'll try my best to make it." Adama smiled.

Kara yawned.

"Feeling tired Kara?" Adama inquired.

"It's just been a long day." Kara replied.

"What exactly were you doing?" Lee asked.

"This and that." Kara shrugged.

"She taught an art class for the children." Laura clarified.

"An art class." Lee smiling.

"Someone thought it would be good for me." Kara stated.

"And how was that?" Adama inquired.

"Exhausting."

"And messy." Laura added.

"Did you have fun?" Adama asked.

"It was an experience."

"We also now have an art gallery." Laura explained.

"I'll have to take a look at that."

"So what's for dinner?" Kara inquired.

"Something I'm sure we'll all enjoy."

A few minutes later their dinner was served.

"This looks good." Kara who was hungry commented. She took a bite. "Oh gods." She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran out the room.

"Excuse me." Lee got up to follow her.

"I didn't realise it would make her sick." Adama stated.

"Nor did she probably since we had something similar last week." Laura told him. "She'll be fine, although if you can get her something else to eat when she's feeling up to it."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**_Anon: _****_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down._**

Lee followed Kara into the bathroom before she could shut the door.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"Do I look fraking okay?" Kara asked before she lost the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay." He rubbed a hand over her back.

"Fraking go away." Kara muttered.

"I'll stay right here. Do you need me to get Cottle?"

"It's fraking morning sickness Lee, there's nothing he can do." Kara sat back against the wall.

"There must be something."

"Give me ten minutes I'll be fine." She assured him.

"This has happened before?" He questioned.

"I'm fraking pregnant. Of course it's happened before."

"You never said anything."

"You never asked. You ask generally how I am."

"Kara…" Lee started.

"Lee now is not the fraking time. Cottle says I'm perfectly healthy, you were there at the time."

"I know." He sat next to her.

"It looked really nice."

"What dinner?" He queried.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you something else?" Lee offered.

"No. I'll try to eat it in a few minutes." Kara told him.

"Do you want to come back to Pegasus with me? I'm sure Dad can get someone to take Roslin back."

"She's staying the night." Kara informed him. "I'll have to come and get her in the morning, she has a class."

"Works for me."

BSG BSG

Kara woke up. She was in Lee's bed. Lee's chest was pressed tightly against her back; his hand was protectively on her stomach.

Kara smiled and slipped her hand over his before closing her eyes.

Lee who hadn't been asleep smiled that she hadn't pulled away he closed his eyes too and drifted back off to sleep.

Next time they woke up it was morning.

"Morning." Lee kissed her shoulder.

"Morning."

"Feel up to some breakfast?" He inquired.

"I need to pee."

"That's a little too much information." Lee removed his hand to let her up.

"Don't get dressed there's something else you can help me with when I get back." She kissed him before climbing over him and out of the bed.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I'll tell you when I get back." She called over her shoulder.

It was a few minutes before she returned.

"Now where were we?" She asked as she straddled his waist.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Lee asked as she kissed him. Lee rolled her onto her back and deepened the kiss.

The ringing of the phone made them come up for air.

"Frak." Lee muttered. "Hold that thought."

Lee climbed out of bed to answer it.

"I'll be right there." He ended the conversation. "Sorry, I have to go."

"I have to go and pick Laura up anyway." Kara sighed.

"When am I going to see you again?"

"The wedding is on Wednesday." Kara reminded him. "It's up to you before then."

"Kara…"

"You know where I live; I'm going to borrow your shower before I go."

"Help yourself." He kissed her. "I love you."

"Me too."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**_Dinah Shore said: _****_Trouble is part of your life -- if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough._**

Kara walked to Galactica's CIC.

"Helo, do you have a minute?" She inquired.

"Sure." He followed her to the edge of the deck.

"Have you seen Roslin?"

"I haven't seen her this morning; then again the Admiral hasn't surfaced either."

"Oh really." Kara gave him a knowing look. "Who would have thought?"

Helo smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be around soon."

"I can wait, I have time."

Helo knew Kara too well.

"What's the bet?" Helo asked.

"On Roslin and the Old Man?" Kara tried to clarify.

"Yes."

"No sucker bets. Not on something you'll know is happening. Speaking of bets, Cally and the Chief are getting married on Wednesday."

"So I heard. Tell them congratulations for me."

"I will."

"Speaking of marriage, I've been hearing rumours about you." Helo crossed his arms.

"This should be good. What now?"

"The latest is you're pregnant and Apollo proposed."

"Those aren't rumours." Kara replied Helo was her friend there was no point lying to him.

"Seriously? You and Apollo are getting married?"

"No I said he proposed, several times, I didn't say I said yes." Kara clarified.

"Why the frak not?" Helo asked. He knew how she felt about Apollo.

"Because he asked because he thought it was the right thing to do."

"I doubt that." Helo told her. "Congratulations by the way."

"Yeah." Kara replied.

"So are you telling people?"

"Not generally unless they ask, but I told whoever was in Pegasus' CIC last week so it's not a secret."

"What about Dee?"

Kara glanced across the room.

"Lee said he'd talked to her."

"He did. She said it was inevitable."

"I'm a fraking screw up remember." Kara sighed. "I frak up everyone elses lives too."

"Apollo was just biding his time with her." Helo told her. "I have to get back, come and visit soon."

"Let Roslin know I'm looking for her."

"I will."

BSG BSG

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Kara." Laura apologised. "I overslept."

"Of course you did." Kara gave her a knowing smile.

"Have you been waiting long?" She inquired. 

"A couple hours." Kara admitted. "Lee had to go and be in command."

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course."

They walked into the raptor; Kara had already done most of the pre-flight checks.

"Galactica, this is Starbuck request permission to launch."

"_Permission granted." _Came the response.

"Let's go home."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**_C.S. Lewis said: _****_Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one_****_"_**

Kara sat on the bench looking at lack of people milling around given the time of night.

Kara let out a low sigh.

"You're pregnant?!" A voice said from behind her.

"Hey Sam." Kara turned around.

"You're pregnant?!" He repeated.

"I guess keeping it quiet isn't going to happen anymore."

"You're pregnant?!" He repeated again.

"Don't worry it's not fraking yours." Kara turned back around.

"You fraking let Apollo knock up?" He accused.

Kara took a deep breath before she slowly stood up and turned around to face him.

"What the frak did you just say?"

"I said…" He didn't get a chance to repeat it before Kara's fist connected with his face sending him backwards onto his ass.

"It may have been an accident, but we're taking responsible for it. Even if Lee didn't, it's still my fraking baby. So go back to that whore you're shacked up with and stay the frak away from Apollo and definitely stay the frak away from me and in the future my baby."

She pushed him back down again before she stormed off.

BSG BSG

Lee's doze while doing paperwork was interrupted by a bang on the hatch to his quarters.

"Coming." He had locked the hatch, so he was forced to go and open it. "Kara?" He was surprised to see her standing on the other side.

"Hi. Can I stay until the wedding?"

"Cally and the Chief's?" Kara nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks."

Lee closed the door behind her.

"What happened Kara?" He inquired.

"Lee can you just shut up and frak me?" Kara didn't want to talk.

"Yes sir." He agreed.

Later Kara rested her head on Lee's shoulder as he ran a hand up and down her back lightly. Lee kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Sam." She replied.

"What about Sam?"

"He found out and…" She paused.

"And…" Lee prompted.

"I hit him." Kara admitted.

"What?"

"It's fine it was one punch, and he wasn't getting up. I told him to stay away from all of us."

"Kara…"

"He was implying something about the baby. It may have been an accident but no one gets to imply…" She trailed off.

"I guess your maternal instincts kicked in." He kissed the top of her head again. "Just try to avoid fights okay?"

"I was so mad."

"So you came to me to help relieve some of that anger?" He guessed.

"It worked."

"Happy to be of service. But you shouldn't fly mad."

"I can fly better than most people when I'm drunk." Kara pointed out.

"That's a viper." Lee countered. "Just be careful."

"I had to leave before I went back for more."

"Kara, I got over the couple of times we've gotten into a fight, but other people don't know you so well."

"I'm tired." Kara yawned.

"I have some paperwork I need to finish; do you want me to wait until you're asleep?" He inquired.

"No. It's okay." She yawned again.

Lee gave her a kiss, then kissed his fingers and pressed them to her stomach before climbing out of bed.

Kara yawned again before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**_Robert Louis Stevenson said: Marriage is like life - it is a field of battle, not a bed of roses._**

"That's some black eye you have there Sam." Adama commented.

"I tripped and hit my eye."

"You mean Kara hit you for making a remark about my future grandchild?" Adama corrected.

"I don't remember I was drunk." Anders admitted.

"Well Kara is still mad about it, so I would avoid her."

"Kara…."

"Kara is like a daughter to me, she and Lee seem to be finally working out what has been going on between them for years. Don't interfere."

"Who are you to say what…?"

"Sam, Kara may not be the most congenial person at times, but she has a lot of people who care about her. You don't want to mess with all of them. Now excuse me, I was asked to give the bride away."

BSG BSG

"It almost fits." Kara said as she looked at Cally who was wearing a dress Kara had pulled out of one of the boxes Lee had sent her. It wasn't white but it would be a change to the pants everyone pretty much always wore.

"If you take it off, I should be able to do a few quick alterations." Laura offered.

"Do it." Kara told her. "It's not often you get the former President offering to tailor you clothes for you."

"Okay." Cally stripped out of the dress. Kara handed her something to put on temporarily.

"So are you nervous?" Laura inquired as she started to make the adjustments.

"No. But I might be pregnant."

"That seems to be going around." Laura smiled.

"Did you say anything to the Chief?" Kara inquired.

"Not yet. I didn't want to until I was sure."

"I have an appointment with Cottle next week; you can come with me and get a test." Kara suggested.

"Can you not say anything until I know for sure?"

"Knock knock." A sound came from outside the tent.

"Excuse me, while I take care of this." Kara stepped out. "Now's not a good time Lee."

"Sorry. The Chief just wanted me to make sure Cally hadn't changed her mind."

"Not as of thirty seconds ago." Kara replied.

"Good. I'll let him know." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Lee." She stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"You look good." She winked at him. Lee was in his dress uniform.

"I'll give you good." He pulled in and kissed her thoroughly.

"You'd better go and keep the Chief sane." Kara told him.

"This isn't making you think of agreeing to my…"

"No." Kara cut him off. "I'll see you later."

"Sunset is in an hour." He reminded her.

"We know."

Kara smiled as she ducked back into the tent.

"Everything okay?" Cally asked.

"The Chief sent Lee to make sure you hadn't changed your mind." Kara explained.

"Why would he think I changed my mind?"

"He's a guy. They're insecure." Kara replied.

"What does it say to Apollo when you keep turning down his proposals?" Laura inquired.

"Lee thinks of it as a game now. He's still only asking because he thinks it's the right thing to do."

"I think he's sincere." Cally said.

"He's not going anywhere." Kara said. "At least until I push him away, I'm good at that."

"I think he's knows how to push back." Laura stated.

"I think you're stuck with him." Cally smiled. "He's not a bad person to be stuck with."

"Says the woman who is getting married in less than an hour."

"Okay, now I'm nervous."

"Deep breaths." Laura told her. "Try this on, and we'll see what other adjustments are needed." She handed Cally back the dress.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**_Anon: In marriage, as in war, it is permitted to take every advantage of the enemy._**

"It was a nice wedding." Adama commented as he walked up behind Kara.

"Yes sir." Kara smiled as she sipped her water.

"Where did my son disappear to?" He inquired.

"He went to call Hoshi; he wanted to make sure everything was okay. He seems to take have his own Battlestar very seriously."

"He mentioned he was staying the night here." Adama remarked.

"I've been on Pegasus almost a week and I ran out of clothes."

"Would you like to dance?" He offered.

"Yes sir."

"Kara you can drop the sirs, we're family."

"Yes sir." Kara replied.

They danced until Adama was tapped on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" The younger Adama inquired.

"What do you think Kara?" Adama asked.

"You two go ahead and dance, its fine." Kara assured him.

"You're hilarious today." Lee said as he cut in.

"Must be all the water I've been drinking. Everything okay?"

"Yes." Lee replied.

"Look." Kara whispered.

Lee looked over his shoulder where Adama was talking to Laura, and standing a little too close.

"What?"

"I see a step-mother in your future."

"I doubt it."

"Trust me." Kara assured him.

"Seriously?"

"She's not the President anymore." Kara reminded him. "And…"

"And what?"

"Never mind."

"You have a bet on them don't you?" Lee guessed.

"Actually no. I told Helo I don't bet on the inevitable."

"Helo was in on this?" Lee asked.

"Lee she was on Galactica for two days this past week." Kara pointed out. "I don't think she was there just to use the shower."

"I don't even want to know how you know that."

"You should be happy for them."

"There are some things you don't want to think about." Lee told her. "And that's one of them."

"Okay." Kara said as the music finished. "I need to sit down."

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired. It's been a long day."

"Do you want to go back to your tent?" He suggested.

"No, I'm fine. Growing another person inside of you takes a lot of energy. I just need to sit down for a while."

"How about another drink?" Lee offered.

"Trust me I don't need a drink. Some food would be nice." Kara suggested.

"I'll be right back." Lee left her to go and get some food.

"Hey." Cally came and sat down in the chair next Kara.

"Hey, so how does being married feel?"

"Good." Cally replied.

"You're glowing."

"I think that's sweat from dancing." Cally admitted.

"No you were glowing earlier."

"Maybe it's the other thing?" Cally suggested.

"Maybe. Although if someone tells me I'm glowing I'm liable to punch them."

"Sam is telling everyone he fell down when he was drunk." Cally told her.

"He can tell them what he wants, we both know the truth."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**_Curtis Judalet said: _****_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do, will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, will never...never forget it._****_"_**

Kara wasn't sure if it was the fact that she was five months pregnant or something else that kept on making her shuffle in her seat as she piloted the raptor out of the planets atmosphere.

"Pegasus, this is Starbuck."

"_We read you Starbuck."_

"Is Pegasus Actual around?" Kara inquired remembering Lee had mentioned something about a meeting with his father when she'd last spoken to him.

"_Be advised Pegasus Actual is on Galactica."_

Kara quickly secured permission to land on Galactica.

After a quick trip to the bathroom Kara went in search of Lee.

She made an educated guess as to where they would be and walked up and tapped on the door.

"Enter." Adama called from inside.

"Sorry to interrupt Admiral." Kara apologised as Lee looked at her questioningly.

"Kara, you look well." Adama said.

"Tell that to my ankles. Can I borrow him for a couple minutes?"

"Of course."

"Is everything okay?" Lee asked when they left the room. "I didn't think I was going to see you until tomorrow."

"I'm fine." Kara assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Lee would you just shut the frak up and give me your hand?"

"What?" Lee was confused.

Kara grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach.

"What are you…?" He felt it. "When did that happen?"

"I felt it yesterday but didn't know what it was. It's been happening on and off for the past hour so I thought you'd like to feel it." Kara smiled.

"Is that really he…it?" Lee corrected himself.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You think it's a girl."

"I have no idea and you told Cottle we weren't finding out one way or the other." Lee reminded her.

It wasn't entirely accurate but Kara let it go. She had broken down the following day and asked Cottle, he had told her. Kara made him promise not to tell Lee at any cost.

"You should get back to your meeting." Kara told him.

"Are you sticking around?"

"I'm going to find something to eat." Kara responded. "Come and find me when you're done."

"Are you coming back to Pegasus with me?" Lee inquired.

"I could be persuaded."

"Good thing I can be pretty persuasive."

"In some things. I really need to eat, so I'll see you later." Kara walked.

Lee headed back into his meeting.

"Is everything okay with Kara?" His father inquired.

"The baby started kicking; she thought I'd want to feel."

"You never did say if you found out the sex."

"Kara told Cottle she didn't want to know, by extension I didn't want to know."

"It's only four months." Adama reminded him. "Hopefully you should be able to convince her to marry you before."

"Kara said if you brought that up I should ask you what is going on with you and Laura Roslin."

"What makes you think there is anything going on?" Adama inquired.

"She spends almost as much time up here with you as Kara does with me on Pegasus."

"If Kara wants to know something why doesn't she ask me herself?"

"Because Laura won't tell her anything, so she thought I should as you directly." Lee admitted.

"If there was something you should know, I would have told you. Now where were we?" Adama tried to switch subjects.

"That's it?" Lee questioned.

"Is what it?"

"If there was something I should know?" Lee repeated.

"It's a topic that is not open for discuss currently. Let's get back to work before Kara eats my ship out of food."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**_Maori Proverb: "_****_A brave man who climbs trees is food for their roots_****_"_**

"Have you got enough food there?" Lee asked when he found Kara.

"I'm hungry."

"You know when you said you were worried about being the size of a Battlestar..."

"Yes?" Kara glared at him.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Nice save sir." Someone whispered as they walked passed.

Kara sighed.

"How did your meeting go?"

"Fine. Apparently Roslin isn't open for discussion."

"Oh she told me about that it yesterday."

"How did you get her to do that?"

"We went for a walk." Kara replied.

"And she hasn't told you anything for a couple months and she suddenly confessed everything?"

"I may have had a minor hormone attack." Kara admitted.

"You burst into tears didn't you?" Lee guessed having seen her do it several times before.

"Is this supposed to be convincing me to come over the Pegasus?" Kara inquired.

"I need a ride."

"You need a ride?" Kara questioned.

"I got dropped off since they were coming on supply run. I was hoping to catch a ride back with you."

"What if I say no?" Kara inquired.

"I'll have to call for someone to come and get me."

"Subtle." Kara rubbed her stomach. "It thinks I should give you a ride. It apparently likes you more than me already."

"What can I say the kid has good taste." Lee smiled.

"I'm beginning to question mine." Kara sighed. Lee nudged her.

"So am I am calling a ride or…?"

"Grab some of this food and meet me by my raptor, you can run pre-flight."

"You do know there is plenty of food on Pegasus." Lee pointed out.

"But I'm eating this."

BSG BSG

Adama was double checking the paperwork, when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called. "Kara." He smiled. "If you're looking for Lee he went to find you."

"He's running the pre-flight so we can leave." Kara explained. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute before we left."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine." She assured him.

"If this is about Laura…"

"She told me most if it the other day." Kara interrupted. "But it's not. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"No I mean a real secret that you can't tell anyone especially Lee."

"Kara."

"I mean it. I won't tell you if there is any chance of him finding out."

"Kara, you can trust me." He assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Kara, I promise."

"It turns out you were wrong and he was right."

"About what?" Adama was confused.

"Passed history isn't always going to give you the same outcome."

"Kara stop being cryptic and tell me what it is."

She paused and took a breath.

"I thought you might like to feel your granddaughter kick."

"Granddaughter?" He repeated. Kara nodded. "It's a girl."

"Yes." Kara confirmed.

"Lee said you weren't finding out."

"We weren't. But I changed my mind and convinced Cottle to tell me. You can't let Lee know you know."

"Why tell me if you're not going to tell him?" He inquired.

"Because I had to tell someone." Kara replied. "Give me your hand; she still seems to be awake."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Aristotle said: "Happiness is the meaning and the purpose of life, the whole aim and end of human existence"**_

Kara was lying on the bed with her hand resting on her stomach when Lee returned after finishing for the day.

"How are you doing?"

"Getting fatter by the minute it would appear."

"I think that's over exaggerating. Maybe by the hour."

Kara tossed a pillow at him.

Lee caught the pillow and carried it over and tossed it on the bed as he sat next to Kara. He put his hand on her stomach as he leant down to kiss her.

"You won't feel anything. I haven't since we got on this rust bucket."

"We took care of the rust last week." Lee told her straight faced. "I need to take a shower."

"I was going to say." Kara smiled.

Lee kissed her again before he took off.

Kara had fallen asleep by the time he had returned.

Lee covered her with a blanket before he climbed into bed beside her.

BSG BSG

Kara woke up a few hours later; Lee's hand was protectively on her stomach.

Every thing seemed perfect and she couldn't fight the urge to bolt.

Kara climbed out of bed and got dress as quickly and quietly as possible and bolted out the door. Lee who had woken up as soon as she climbed out of bed, quickly slipped on his pants and went to find her.

Kara had had no idea where to go. On Galactica she knew exactly where to go to get away from everything, but Pegasus was a different ship.

She ran into the nearest room and went the back wall and just slowly slid down. She didn't even look up when she heard the hatch open.

"Odd place to chose." Lee commented.

"I have no idea where to fraking run on this ship."

"Tell me why you wanted to run." Lee crouched down in front of her.

"I'm going to fraking screw this up. It's easier if I run now."

"Kara you should know by now if you run, I'm going to run right after you. I'm not letting you go this time, either of you. I'm not going to let either of us frak this up."

Kara didn't know what to say, she could tell by looking him in the eye that he was sincere, so she just burst into tears.

"Hey." He moved to sit next to her and wrapped and arm around her so Kara could sob onto his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm a fraking screw up Lee."

"No you're not." He assured her. "And even if you are you're my fraking screw up."

That made her cry even more.

"Sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kara mumbled into his chest. She cried until she had no tears left.

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"It's the middle of the night, it's freezing here. Can we go back to my quarters and we can discuss everything worrying you?"

It took a minute for Kara to nod.

"Good." He kissed the top of her head before he got up to help her up.

BSG BSG

Kara fell asleep in the middle of there discussion.

Lee knew she had fears and most of them they had overcome, but there were still some niggling ones that it was going to be her fault when it all went invariably wrong.

Despite having attempted to reassure her on numerous occasions Lee knew it was going to be an on going battle, but one that was definitely worth the fight.

He sat watching her sleep, her head resting on his thigh. He gently stroked her hair.

He started to hum a lullaby he remembered his mother used to sing to both him and Zak when they were children.

Kara shuffled in her sleep.

He caught himself holding his breath so as not to wake her. It had been a tough and emotional night; he wanted her to get her needed rest.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**_Anon: The more we disagree, the more chance there is that at least one of us is right._**

Lee finished up his paperwork as he waited for Kara to finally wake up.

"Hey." She mumbled when she finally woke up. "Ugh, this is worse than a hang over."

"What?"

"The headache you get when you cry yourself to sleep."

"Can you take anything for it?" Lee asked.

"A hot shower should help."

"You know we were talking about me not letting you run."

"Yes."

"I had them disable your Raptor, we still need to talk."

"You know I can fix it or just borrow one of the others." Kara pointed out.

"Which is why they're going to throw you in the brig if you got to the flight deck."

"Do you really think that is a good way to convince me of anything?" Kara asked. "Holding me hostage?"

"Nothing else worked, so why not?" He shrugged.

"You're crazier than I am."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He walked over and kissed her. "I have to get to work. I'll see you both at lunch."

"Lee." Kara groaned. "And great you take his side too." She sighed as the baby kicked.

"I told you it had good taste."

BSG BSG

As the morning went by Lee didn't have any reports of Kara terrorising his crew, so he went to find her for lunch.

When Lee returned to his quarters he found Kara on the comm phone.

"That sounds great, but I don't know if I'll still be being held hostage tomorrow." She glanced over at Lee. "It wasn't my idea."

"Who are you talking to?" Lee whispered.

"No he had my raptor disabled and has his crew under orders to put me in the brig if I try to go to the flight deck."

"Who are you talking to?" He asked again.

Kara held out the phone to him.

"This is Lee Adama, who is this?" Lee looked at Kara as he realised who she had been talking to. "Admiral…I don't know if I would call it holding her hostage. I was just getting her to stay so we could finish having our conversation…. She can do what she wants tomorrow… I'll tell her…."

"So what did the Old Man say?" Kara inquired.

"William is a good name for a boy."

"We're not naming it after anyone who we know is alive."

"So you do actually have any ideas what we are going to call him or her?"

"Wait four months and you'll find."

"Does that mean you have an idea?" Lee inquired.

"A few but none I'm sharing. Cally on the other hand knows what she's calling it if he's a boy; she's still working on girls names."

"How is Cally?"

"The Chief is driving her crazy, but she says she's lucky he's not as bad as you." Kara smiled.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Not on a good day." Kara replied.

"And what is today?"

"A very bad day."

"It's not like you were planning on leaving anyway." Lee reminded her.

"I would have liked the option."

"Go ahead you can leave. You've been able to go to the flight deck all day; they wouldn't put you in the brig. Your Raptor on the other is disabled because I told them to give it the once over, I didn't want you flying around in it without it being serviced."

"Why did you lie?" Kara asked.

"Because I didn't want to give you an out. I meant it when I said I wasn't going to let you run. You are the most important thing in my life Kara; I'm not letting you get away again."

Kara stood up as close to toe-to-toe as she could get with him. She didn't know what to do.

Lee tried to anticipate her every actions but when she kissed him it still took him half by surprise.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"It means I get to name the kid."

"Okay." Lee agreed which surprised Kara as she had been expecting an argument. "I still owe you lunch."

"I have something else in mind, how quickly can you lock the door and strip?"

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Kara sat watching the workings of Galactica's flight deck from the catwalk. It no longer had the bustle of people moving around that it did when Tyrol was in charge.

Kara didn't turn as she heard footsteps working their way towards her.

"Are you going to be able to get up from there?" Helo inquired.

"I'll manage."

"Care for some company?" He asked sitting down without waiting for a response. "So how are you?"

"My kid already likes her father more than me. So I'm doing great."

"Her?" Helo picked up on it. "It's a girl."

"Frak." Kara groaned. "You can't say anything, Lee doesn't know."

"You found out and he didn't want to know?"

"I told Cottle we didn't want to know and then I changed my mind the next day. Lee's fine with not knowing, but he doesn't know I know. So don't tell him."

"I'll keep it to myself. Does anyone else know?"

"The Admiral." Kara admitted. "I had to tell someone. Besides he was adamant it was a boy."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Terrified." Kara admitted.

"Now that's not something I'd ever think you'd say." Helo smiled.

"I didn't plan on having a kid either, things fraking change."

"How has is Apollo's attempts to get you to marry him going?"

"I'm not getting married." Kara stated.

"That doesn't quite sound as convincing as it did a couple months ago. I'd say he's wearing you down."

"He said if I ran, he'd run right after me."

"If you didn't think he was serious before, I'd believe that. Guys don't say that if they don't mean it. He loves you."

Kara looked at him.

"But you already know that." Kara nodded at his comment. "But you're not sure you believe it."

"I don't know what I believe, I frak everything up."

"You had a fraked up childhood." Helo didn't know much about her childhood but he knew enough to know it was bad. "You don't trust words. People can say things they don't mean, and lie straight to your face."

Kara shrugged.

"If you watch him he's trying to prove it to you in other ways, you're just not paying attention."

"I'm not paying attention?" Kara said. "Hey." Kara rubbed her stomach. "You're not going to be subtle are you?"

"Sounds like she is going to be just like her mother." Helo smiled.

"I told you she likes Lee more than me."

"She'll love you. Apollo and the Admiral she'll have wrapped around her little finger."

"Do you think I can do this?" Kara asked.

"What happened to the Starbuck I knew who could do anything?"

"She got pregnant and insecure." Kara countered.

"You can do this." He assured her. "Besides how many kids get a mother who can out drink, fight and fly pretty much anyone else she'll ever meet?"

"Who says that is a good thing? I frak up people's lives."

"You haven't fraked up my life." Helo stated. "If you'd just stop thinking you'd frak things up you'd be fine and unless you kill him you're stuck with Apollo."

"I guess."

"Hey she's your daughter be grateful."

"Karl, I'm sorry." Kara apologised realising it must have brought up memories of his daughter.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm happy for you honestly."

"Sometimes I should shut up."

"Sometimes talking helps." He countered. "Give the guy a break, he's trying his best."

"She's going to be an Adama whether I marry him or not." Kara pointed out.

"Maybe it's not her he's worried about; maybe it's you he wants to be an Adama."

"How about motherhood with an option on marriage?" Kara offered.

"He'll be there either way. How about lunch since you don't seem to be going back to Pegasus anytime soon?" Helo suggested.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I have a few hours off." Helo replied. "I even have time for couple hands of triad."

"Now why didn't you say so?"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**_T.S Eliot said: No soul is desolate as long as there is a human being for whom it can feel trust and reverence._**

Kara couldn't help but smile when she saw Lee waiting for her.

"Have a nice day on Galactica?" He inquired.

"Apparently I'm supposed to cut you a break because I don't pay attention."

"Have you been talking to Helo?" Lee guessed.

"I beat him at triad." Kara admitted. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure."

They head back to Lee's quarters.

"Is everything okay?" Lee inquired.

"I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Lee asked.

"I won't marry you."

"I'm not sure I'm going to like this deal." Lee crossed his arms.

"I won't marry you, but give me two months and I'll move up here."

"Two months?" Lee questioned.

"I'll be too big to fly the raptor and it makes sense we're both in the same place." She paused. "You have been trying to get me to move up here for four months." She reminded him.

"No it's great, but that doesn't mean I won't stop asking you to marry me."

"I didn't think it would." Kara sat down and put her feet up.

"So what brought about this change of heart?"

"Something Helo said."

"What was that?" Lee inquired.

"It doesn't matter. He just made some sense."

"I try for months and he manages it in one afternoon."

"Are you happy now?" Kara directed the question to her stomach and was responded to with a kick. "I told you it likes you more than me."

"Maybe you're looking at this wrong." Lee suggested.

"Everyone seems to think I'm wrong today, so what do you think I'm doing wrong?"

"I don't think you're doing anything wrong, I just thought of another perspective, a little divine intervention."

"Divine intervention?" Kara questioned.

"We could never work out what was going on between us, one of us inevitably fraked up. Maybe the baby is the Gods way of telling us to work it out, not to give each other an out. Destiny."

Kara had to catch her breath remembering Lebeon's comments before she made a joke.

"If you'd told me that a few months ago, I probably would have married you. It shame we made a deal where I don't have to."

"Kara." He groaned. "Jokes aside."

"You're probably right." Kara had to admit.

"I'm sorry did you just say I was right?"

"Enjoy it while you can, it probably won't happen again."

"So you think this is the Gods way of telling us not to frak it up?" Lee sat down next to her.

"Someone had to have thought me having a kid was a good idea."

"Personally I think it's a great idea."

"Personally I think you're crazy so that about evens things out."

"So what else have you done today other than have startling revelations whilst talking to Helo?"

"That's classified." She replied.

"I bet I could get you talking." He suggested.

"I'm sure you could try your best but I have to pee."

"That's a little too much information." He gave her a quick kiss before she got up.

When Kara came out of the bathroom she started stripping her over shirt off.

"Did I miss something?" Lee inquired.

"I'm hot."

"I know, but why are you stripping?" Lee inquired.

"Stick to commanding a Battlestar because comedy just doesn't work." Kara sat on his lap.

"I'll take that under advisement." Lee settled a hand on the swell of her stomach. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"I'm going to get some sleep anyway." Kara yawned. "Great revelations take a lot of energy."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ellen Glasgow said: It is lovely, when I forget all birthdays, including my own, to find that somebody remembers me.**_

Lee was a little concerned when Kara called him and requested that he come down to New Caprica that night. She wouldn't give him a reason she just told him that she needed to see him.

Kara was waiting for him when he landed.

"Is everything okay?" Lee asked her.

"It's fine." Kara said shuffling her back was aching slightly at 6 months pregnant she wasn't surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Lee I'm fine." She assured him.

"So what was the emergency I was summoned for?"

"Who said it was an emergency? Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"Kara." He looked her in the eye.

"Just know it wasn't my idea." Kara pointed out.

"What wasn't your idea?"

"Come with me." Kara grabbed his hand and started walking towards the centre of New Caprica. Kara let out a whistle when they neared.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled.

"Did I miss something?" Lee whispered to Kara slightly confused.

"It's your birthday party." Kara explained.

"But my birthday is…"

"Today." Kara supplied.

Lee did a quick mental calculation.

"How did I manage to forget that?" Lee asked.

"You've been busy." Kara shrugged. "Enjoy the party."

Lee went great his guests, whilst Kara went to sit with Cally.

"How's the morning sickness?" Kara inquired.

"It's been okay today." Cally replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'll be glad when it's over."

"As long as I don't end up shooting Galen before this is over we should be fine."

"Speaking of your husband, do you mind if I borrow him for a few hours some time this week?" Kara inquired.

"It shouldn't be a problem. What do you need him for?"

"I thought I might move a few things and a certain person we both know objects to me lifting things."

"I thought you weren't moving up to Pegasus until next month." Cally queried.

"My hormones have decided that a month is too long."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet." Kara admitted. "Or maybe it's just his bed is bigger than mine."

"It's okay to miss him." Cally told her.

"It's hormones."

"It's love." Cally corrected. "It's also human."

"I'm sticking to hormones."

"He probably misses you too, he loves you." Cally pointed out. "And he is very cute."

"What happened to you being married and pregnant?" Kara asked.

"Hormones?" Cally shrugged which made them both burst out laughing.

"Are you ladies okay?" Tyrol came over.

"Hormones." Cally replied.

"Okay, do either of you want anything?"

"A drink would be good." Kara replied. Cally nodded in agree.

Tyrol went and retrieved them drinks of the non-alcoholic kind and came back.

"Do you need anything else or are you both okay?"

"The Captain wants to borrow you for a few hours sometime this week." Cally informed her husband.

"Can I ask for what?" Tyrol inquired.

"I need to move some things."

"I thought you weren't moving until next month."

"Hormones." Cally told him.

"Is this one of those times where its better I don't ask?" Tyrol guessed.

"He's catching on." Kara smiled. "Now go away we're talking."

"Yes sir." Tyrol replied giving Cally a quick kiss before he left them too it.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Jean Paul Ritcher said: Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time.**_

Lee found Tyrol a while later.

"Should I be concerned about that?" Lee inquired nodding in Kara and Cally's direction.

"They're talking about hormones and I was told to go away." Tyrol explained.

"That can't be good."

"Don't tell her I told you, but I've been enlisted to help her move sometime this week. She's blaming that on hormones too."

"That kind of hormone reaction I can cope with, the screaming and yelling and bursting into tears I could do without." Lee told him. Tyrol nodded in agreement. "Do you think they need anything?"

"I took them drinks, if we took them another one we'd be accused of trying to make them spending the night in the head."

"Food it is. Is Cally eating?" Tyrol looked at her. "You know what I meant. Is there anything she isn't eating?"

"There is nothing specific that makes her nauseous."

Lee went and grabbed them both some food and took it over.

"I thought you both might be hungry."

"Thanks." Kara replied. "Enjoying your party?"

"Once I got over the surprise."

"Blame the old man and Roslin." Kara told him. "Seriously?" Kara looked at her stomach.

"What?" Lee asked.

"It seems the kid will defend anyone with the last name Adama."

"You know how to solve that one don't you?" Lee said.

"No." Kara replied knowing what he was suggesting. "Go and enjoy your party."

"Okay." He agreed. "Be good for your mother." He put his hand on her stomach and kissed Kara before disappearing.

"Don't even say it." Kara warned Cally seeing the smirk on her face.

"What it's sweet?" Cally smiled.

"I said don't say it."

"You're going to have to marry him eventually."

"Who says I want to get married?"

"I'm pretty sure there is someone who thinks you should." Cally pointed out, at which point the baby kicked, Cally noticed Kara's reaction. "See."

"I'm moving up to Pegasus that will have to be enough and don't talk to Helo."

"I've only spoken to him once since I moved down here."

"Just don't, he's very opinionated about this subject."

"He's your friend; he wants what's best for you." Cally reminded her.

"How can he know what's best for me when I don't know myself?"

"You know, you just don't trust yourself."

"Can we just drop this and eat?" Kara suggested.

"Yes sir." Cally replied.

About an hour later Cally started yawning.

"I think I'm going to have to find Galen and go to bed."

"Bed sounds like a good idea." Kara had to agree, it had been a long day.

"Do you want me to find Apollo for you?" Cally inquired.

"He'll know where to find me, but if you see him tell him I went to bed."

It didn't take Cally long to locate her husband or Lee who was sat with some of the guys laughing.

"Hey." Cally said.

"Hey honey." Tyrol smiled. "Everything okay?"

"I'm headed to bed. Enjoy the rest of your party sir." She told Lee.

"Where's Kara?" Lee went to bed.

"She went to bed a few minutes ago, she said to tell you you'd know where to find her."

"I'll walk you back." Tyrol got to his feet.

"It's okay, stay. I just wanted you to know I was leaving." Cally assured him.

"I'll walk you back." Tyrol said again. "Happy Birthday sir."

"Thanks." Lee replied. "Hey Chief."

"I'll make sure she got to her tent okay." Tyrol assured him.

"Thanks."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**_H. Jackson Brown Jr said: Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own._**

Kara woke up when she felt her bed dip slightly.

"Sorry." Lee apologised.

"Enjoy your party?"

"It was fun. Thank you."

"Like I said it wasn't my idea. I had something else planned."

"Want to tell me now?" Lee inquired.

"Maybe next year when I'm not so huge."

"You're not huge, and I like the sound of next year."

"I did make you a present, it's over there." She pointed to the roll of paper tied up with a red ribbon.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Just shut the frak up and open it." Kara told him.

Lee pulled off the ribbon and unrolled the paper. On it was pictures of Adama, Kara and Lee, but there was also a space.

Lee looked at her.

"I figure you'd be able to wait for a few months for me to be able to finish it."

"It's great." Lee kissed her.

"Are you staying?"

"Well you did skip out on my party."

"It was either that or fall asleep at it." Kara shuffled over.

Lee stripped off his boots, pants and over shirt and put them in a neat pile before slipping under the covers.

Kara moved so she was resting her head on his chest, and her stomach was resting on his hip.

"Goodnight." Lee kissed the top of her head and rested a hand on the bump and received a kick in response.

"You woke it up."

"Sorry." Lee apologised.

"Make it go back to sleep so I can." Kara told him closing her eyes.

BSG BSG

"You really do get bigger when I don't' see you for a few days." Lee commented from where he had just woken up to see Kara pulling on some clean clothes.

"And people wonder why you got your call sign."

"I'm just saying."

"The baby shifted." Kara shrugged.

"Shifted?"

"Lee if you don't shut the frak up I'm going to hit you."

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Don't you have a Battlestar to get back to?"

"I told Hoshi when I left last night I'd be back some time today."

"I have some things I need to do so I may see you before you leave."

"Give me two minutes to get dressed and I'll come with you." He offered.

"No."

"No?" Lee questioned.

"No."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

"It's something I need to do by myself." Kara finished getting dressed.

"I'll wait for you to get back."

"I don't know how long I'll be."

"I have time."

"Lee go back to Pegasus, I really do need to do this by myself."

"Like I said I'll be here when you get back. I'll be here whether you need me to or not." He assured her.

"You're stubborn." Kara sighed. "Yes I know." She rubbed her stomach. "Insult your father or your grandfather and my kidneys become target practice."

"How good a shot?"

"Better than you." Kara retorted. "Yes I know." She groaned taking another kidney shot. "I'm leaving."

Lee couldn't help but smile as left. The bigger Kara got the more it seemed she started to waddle, not that Lee would ever tell her that but he thought it was amusing.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**_George Williams said: "_****_I will get closure when they close the lid on my casket._****_"_**

Kara almost instinctively knew where to look for the person who was intent on finding.

The familiar clatter of the ball hitting the back of the net made her pause.

The stray ball now hurtling in her direction got her attention, as she grabbed it to make sure it didn't hit her stomach.

"Sorry." A man ran over to retrieve the ball. "Kara."

"Hey Sam." She greeted him.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah." Kara had at agree despite the awkwardness of the moment.

"Sorry about the ball. Someone has lousy aim."

"I'm a viper pilot I have good reflexes."

"You look good." Sam commented.

"Thanks." Kara took a breath.

"Not to sound childish but can I have my ball back?"

"Sure." Kara handed it to him. "Can we talk?"

"What happened to staying away from you?"

"I moving up to Pegasus in a few days, I thought we could both do with some closure."

"Closure?" He replied. "It's been months."

"Okay, I need closure." Kara admitted. "Every relationship I've ever been in I've invariably fraked up, people leave or I push them away or they die and I don't fraking know…" She trailed off looking for a way to finish her sentence.

"You need closure." He supplied. "For once." Kara had always been an enigma to him, even though it hadn't worked out, how she had chosen another man, he wouldn't forget that she had kept her promise and come back for him and the others who were on left on Caprica. "I need to finish my game first."

"I can wait." Kara was somewhat relieved that he had agreed.

"Does Apollo know you're doing this?" He asked.

"No, but it's none of his fraking business."

"I won't be long."

BSG BSG

Kara's discussion with Anders took a few hours, and took lot out of her, but there was still one conversation that she needed to have.

Walking out to the spot which she had now come to think of as hers and Lees she stopped. Leaving out figuring how she would get up to later, Kara lay down and closed her eyes.

She took several deep breaths before she began to speak.

"I know this maybe crazy. I know you're buried light years away, I know you probably can't hear me, but Zak I need to tell you a few things." She paused. "I'm sorry. It's my fault you died, I should never have passed you, I should never let you get in the plane that day. I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I really did think I loved you, I guess that's why I agreed when you asked me to marry you. I guess it's why I'm scared now, I don't want to frak it up."

"Zak, I love your crazy brother. I drives me fraking mad most of the time, but he's not letting me run, he's not letting me go, he's fighting for me. I don't know Zak, I need that. I want to think I deserve that. But I don't know anymore."

"Then there's your niece. I don't want to frak up her life either. I don't know Zak, I might be crazy here but give a sign, something to tell me that I'm somewhere on the right path." Kara took a breath and closed her eyes.

A gentle breeze blew across her face.

"Kara?"

"Subtle." Kara mumbled. "Thank you." She opened her eyes. "Hello Admiral."

"Are you okay?"

"I will be if I can get up." Kara told him.

"Let me help." He helped her to her feet. "What are you doing out here?"

"Getting a little closure." Kara replied.

"Closure?"

"I had a long talk with Anders this morning, and I came out here to talk to Zak."

"Zak?" Adama questioned.

"I need to say a few things to him. Get a little closure."

"Do you feel better?"

"Things aren't so hazy. I'm moving up to Pegasus in a few days."

"Does Lee know?" Adama inquired.

"Not yet. But it's my decision and I feel better about it."

"Good."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went back last night?" Kara inquired.

"There were a few problems with my raptor; the Chief is taking a quick look for me now." He explained.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**Adlai E. Stevenson said: "The journey of a thousand leagues begins with a single step. So we must never neglect any work of peace within our reach, however small."**_

"Is that everything?" Tyrol asked as Kara looked around her tent.

"That box is for Cally, things that don't fit me anymore that she'll probably need in the next few months."

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"There are a few people I need to say goodbye to."

"It's not like we're never going to see you again." Tyrol pointed out.

"Chief what does Cally do when you suggest she doesn't do something or question why she wants to do it?" Kara inquired.

"Bursts into tears and then refuses to talk to me until I apologise." It suddenly dawned on him what she was getting at. "Go ahead Captain; I'll be waiting for you by the raptor."

"Thank you."

BSG BSG

"No welcoming committee?" Tyrol asked when they landed on Pegasus.

"It depends on whether he knows I'm coming or what he's doing."

"Where is all this stuff going?"

"Apollo's quarters. I'll find some help." Kara stepped off the raptor. Tyrol followed her. "Are you okay?" She inquired when he had a strange look on his face.

"I've spent so long with actually gravity on New Caprica, artificial gravity feels strange."

"Try being in a viper." Kara told him.

"Speaking of vipers what the frak is he doing to that one?" Tyrol noticed and engineer playing about with a viper.

"All the decent people went down to New Caprica with you and the others. They have to make do." Kara pointed out.

"He's going fraking blow himself up, if he's not careful. I've got to and stop him Captain."

"Go ahead. I'd do it myself, but they're under orders to put me in the brig if I try to help."

"I heard you were on board." Kara heard a voice from behind her a few minutes later.

"Want a roommate?" Kara inquired turning to look at Lee.

"I don't know. Do you pick up after yourself? And just how much of the covers do you steal?"

"There is a lot more of me to cover lately." Kara countered.

"What happened to waiting another month?"

"If you want me to go they haven't given away my tent yet."

"You can stay." He assured her. "I can deal with sharing the covers."

"Very noble."

"Don't fraking do that!" The Chief groaned, causing Lee to lean around Kara to see who it was.

"What is the Chief doing?" Lee inquired.

"Stopping him from destroying your viper and blowing your ship up." Kara replied.

"Do you think there's any chance I can convince him to come back up here?"

"It's not him you'd have to convince it's Cally." Kara stated. "She doesn't want her kid grew up on a Battlestar."

"What about you?"

"Battlestars aren't that bad." Kara shrugged.

"I'll get someone to help you with your stuff. How much did you bring?"

"What I took down there, plus some clothes someone sent me."

"Since the Chief is busy do want to get some lunch?"

"Lunch isn't for another two hours." Kara pointed out.

"But you're always hungry." Lee countered.

"As long as I get lunch as well."

"Whatever you want." Lee smiled. "How's the baby been today?"

"Why don't you ask it yourself?" Kara suggested.

Lee put a hand on her stomach and received a firm kick.

"I guess that's a good sign."

"It's a good sign that it's been kicking constantly for three hours. I think it's excited about moving."

"I would have come and helped you pack if I knew you were coming up early."

"The Chief told you at the party that I was moving up this week." Kara stated.

"I didn't think he'd told you that I knew."

"The Chief is learning how to deal with pregnant women. Now you said something about food."

"Right this way." He put the hand on her back to guide her.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**_Anon: Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic._**

It took some adjustment to get them used to living together despite the fact that they had shared a bunk room for years in a lot tighter quarters.

Lee was on the opposite side of the ship when he got the call to report to the life station. Kara was now eight months pregnant, so any emergency had him running.

He caught his breath as he ran through the door.

"Slow down Commander, it's just a false alarm." Pegasus's doctor told him.

"False alarm?" Lee questioned.

"False labour." He explained before clarifying. "Practice contractions."

"I'll give you fraking practice contractions." Kara muttered.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lee requested.

"She can go when she's ready."

"Are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm fraking great." Kara replied.

"Oh Kara." Lee couldn't help but smile. "I've had enough."

"Enough of what?" Kara asked.

"Enough of waiting. We're getting married as soon I can find the Priestess."

"Did you hit your fraking head?" Kara inquired.

"I've spent months waiting for you to get used to the idea, but we're getting married before he or she is born."

"She." Kara supplied hoping it would distract him from his crazy idea.

"What?"

"She, it's a girl."

"Mother's intuition?" Lee guessed.

"Cottle told me a couple months ago." Kara admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You seemed fine with not knowing." Kara shrugged.

"Does anyone else know?"

"The Old Man. I had to tell someone and he was so adamant it was going to be a boy." Kara replied.

"Anyone else?"

"Helo." Kara admitted. "I inadvertently said her when I was talking to him and he picked up on it."

"You're trying to distract me aren't you?" Lee said.

"It's true but yes."

Lee walked over and grabbed the phone,

"This is Pegasus Actual; get me a secure channel to Galactica Actual."

BSG

Over on Galactica Adama was talking to Helo.

"Admiral." Dee said to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"I have Pegasus Actual requesting a secure channel to speak to you." Dee informed him.

"This is Galactica Actual." Adama answered the phone.

"_Dad, I need a favour." _Lee informed him.

"What kind of favour?"

"_I need you to find the Priestess, Kara and I are getting married as soon as you can get her here."_

"_No the frak we're not Lee. If I could get off this bed…" _ Adama could hear Kara protesting in the background.

"She doesn't seem to agree with you."

"_I'll take care of Kara, can you take everything else?" He inquired._

"Give me ninety minutes, does Galactica work for you?" Adama asked.

"_Sounds great."_

Adama couldn't help but smile as they ended the call.

"Helo I have a mission for you." Adama told him.

"Anything I can do to help sir?"

"I need you to go to New Caprica and find the Priestess most importantly. Then Laura Roslin, the Tyrols and anyone else who you can fit into a Raptor who are friends with Kara and Lee." Adama instructed.

"What's going on?"

"Lee has decided to take a leaf out of Kara's out of the box way of dealing with situations. He told her they were getting married and they're doing it now."

"Now that I would pay to see." Helo chuckled.

"Go and find the Priestess and you don't have to pay." Adama told him.

"Yes sir."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**_Groucho Marx said: "Marriage is a wonderful institution...but who wants to live in an institution?"_**

"There are you." Laura located Cally and Tyrol who were returning from a walk. "I was looking for you both."

"Is everything okay?" Tyrol inquired.

"Are you both busy?" Laura asked.

"I was going to take a nap." Cally admitted. "But it can wait. Why?"

"You've both been invited to an impromptu wedding."

"Who is getting married?" Tyrol wondered allowed.

"It seems that Apollo has decided that he isn't going to wait for Kara to say yes anymore, he told her they were getting married as soon as he could find the Priestess."

"He told Starbuck they were getting married?" Tyrol questioned. "And he's still breathing?" Cally dug her elbow into his ribs. "Hey?!"

"How soon do we have to leave?" Cally inquired.

"Helo is talking the Priestess now, so we will probably be leaving in about twenty minutes."

"That should give me time to change." Cally said.

"Why do you need to change?" Tyrol asked.

"It's a wedding. I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"I'd plan on staying on Galactica for the night." Laura advised.

BSG BSG

Kara refused to leave the Raptor when she and Lee landed on Galactica.

Since he knew that Kara was too big to fly the raptor even if she got permission to take off from Galactica Lee left her to go and talk to his father. So Kara was making bets with her self about who would be the first person to come and try and talk her out of the raptor.

"Feel like some company?" Laura and Cally entered the raptor. Cally instantly took a seat.

"Apollo says you're getting married."

"Correction, Apollo told me we were getting married." Kara instantly corrected her.

Cally studied her for a second.

"You would have said yes if he had asked you." Cally guessed.

"Probably." Kara admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" Laura inquired.

"I made my peace with Zak and Anders. We can live together without killing each other." Kara shrugged.

"Zak?" Laura questioned.

"Before I moved up here I talked to Anders, and Zak. I needed some closure, I asked him to give a sign I was doing the right thing and an Adama turned up. He approves or at least someone does."

"Do you want us to go and get Apollo to propose properly?" Cally offered.

"No." Kara replied.

"You're going to protest the whole way aren't you?" Laura guessed.

"Galen wondered why he was still breathing." Cally smiled.

"I can't run after him." Kara replied.

"How long are planning on hiding out in here before you go out?"

"I can't hide much anymore." Kara patted her stomach.

"Ouch!" Cally exclaimed.

"Kidney shot?" Kara guessed.

"Bladder. Excuse me." Cally got to her feet. "I need to pee."

"What are you planning to do now?" Laura asked when Cally had left.

"Right now I'm waiting for the Admiral to come and try and talk me out the Raptor."

"Why are you certain that is going to happen?"

"I've been around at least one of them for almost ten years, I know how they operate."

"Are you nervous?" Laura inquired.

"No. Lee is the one thing in my life that makes absolutely no sense and complete sense at the same time."

"He would probably say the same about you."

"I know." Kara sighed.

"Kara." Adama stepped onto the raptor.

"Hey Admiral." Kara replied. "He seems to have inherited a stubborn gene from somewhere."

"His mother." Adama replied. "Are you coming out?"

"Telling him the baby is a girl didn't distract him." Kara pointed out.

"It's a girl?" Laura questioned.

"Yes."

"Why don't you look surprised?" Laura asked Adama.

"She told me a few months ago." He replied. "So will you come out, when the Priestess asks you if you agree to the vows you can always say no."

"You'll have to help me up."

…

They stood in front of the Priestess; Lee had already agreed to the vows, the Priestess finished asking Kara.

"What do you say Kara?" Lee asked. Kara looked at him; he leant forward and whispered in her ear so no-one else could hear. "Dare you."

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**Anon: In marriage, as in war, it is permitted to take every advantage of the enemy.**

"You're opinionated what do you think?" She put a hand on her stomach. Kara felt a swift adamant kick. "That's what I thought you would say."

Lee looked at her waiting for an answer. She took a breath.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

"Okay?" Lee questioned. He hadn't known what he had been expecting her to say, she'd been arguing with him ever since he had told her they were getting married, but some how her agreeing had shocked him slightly.

"Okay." Kara repeated.

"Okay?" Lee asked again just to be certain. Kara nodded. Lee kissed her.

"Sorry." He apologised to the Priestess. "Please continue."

She smiled and finished the marriage service so Lee could kiss Kara again.

There were whistles and applause from their friends and family.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad." Lee told Kara.

"Try telling me to do something again, and I'm kicking you out the nearest airlock." Kara said straight faced.

Lee wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

"Hey congratulations." Helo came over he gave Kara a quick hug and received kick in the stomach. "Someone is feisty today." He commented. "Just like her mother." He whispered in Kara's ear.

"It's okay, he knows. He knows you know too."

"A heads up would have been good." Lee pointed out.

"I'm more scared of her than you sir." Helo admitted.

"Next time just give me a vague hint." Lee requested.

"So you told him then." Cally and Tyrol came over.

"Not that." Kara replied.

"Sorry." Cally apologised.

"Told me what?" Lee asked.

"I'm hungry. Are we done here?" Kara inquired.

"Yes but that didn't answer my questions."

"Cally lets find food." Kara said.

"Your life is never going to be dull." Helo commented.

"Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Lee asked Tyrol.

"Not a clue sir. It was always easier not to ask."

"You got married." Helo slapped him in a manly way on the shoulder. "And Kara didn't kill you for telling her she was doing something. Celebrate that. I'd pull out what's left of the Chief's stash but I'm still on duty."

"Congratulations Lee." Laura and Adama walked over.

"Congratulations son. But you seem to have lost her already."

"She was hungry." Lee shrugged.

"And she was also avoiding telling him something she told Cally." Helo stated catching a look on Laura's face. "And it would seem our lovely former President."

"I missed lunch; perhaps I'll go and see what they have found." Laura excused herself.

"I'd take that as confirmation." Helo said.

"Do you know anything Dad?" Lee inquired.

"No, but you were lucky this didn't backfire."

"Everything else I tried didn't work." Lee reminded him.

"I wouldn't try it again."

"She says she'll through me out the nearest airlock if I try it again." Lee told him.

"Now that I would believe she would do." Helo smiled. "I should get back to CIC."

"They can manage for a while longer without us." Adama stated.

…

"So how does being married feel?" Laura asked as she joined Kara and Cally who were eating quite happily.

"Not a lot different." Kara admitted.

"It does kick in when you have your first fight." Cally told her.

"What was your first fight about?"

"I honestly don't remember. But I do remember feeling that it was good that I knew he couldn't go anywhere." Cally recalled.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

**_Anon: _****_Happiness consists of living each day as if it were the first day of your honeymoon and the last day of your vacation_******

"So what was it that you didn't tell me earlier?" Lee asked as Kara shuffled to trying to get comfortable in bed.

"What?" Kara questioned.

"Earlier Cally said something about you telling me something before you all disappeared."

"You should have asked me." Kara stated.

"You mentioned that."

"Lee when exactly was the last time you asked me to marry you?"

"A couple weeks ago." Lee guessed.

"Two and a half. Any time in the last two weeks I would have said yes."

"You've said no for seven months why would you have said yes in the last two weeks?"

"Because I'd worked through all the reasons why I had said no in the past."

"You couldn't have told me that?" Lee asked.

"No."

"So why did you object?" Lee inquired.

"Because you told me we were getting married, you didn't ask."

"So you let me sweat the fact that you'd say no?" Lee queried.

"There was no point I was going to say no in front of the Priestess." Kara yawned.

"You could have mentioned that."

"You could have asked." Kara countered. "Although I would have said yes on the condition we waited until after the baby was born so I didn't look like the size of a Piscerian freighter ship."

"I guess that's smaller than a Battlestar." He climbed into bed he reach out a hand to touch her stomach Kara caught his hand.

"Don't wake her up, I'm exhausted. You did it last night and it took her three hours to stop kicking so I could go to sleep."

"Her." Lee repeated getting a look on his face as if it had just dawned on him what she said.

"You've known she is a girl for almost ten hours."

"I know but I was busy concentrating on getting you to marry me." 

"Don't worry Helo has already decided she is going to be exactly like me." Kara yawned.

"That's not a bad thing."

"I need to sleep." Kara yawned. "Good night."

"Night."

While Kara drifted off to sleep within a few minutes, Lee lay wide awake thinking.

A year ago he would have never thought he'd be married let alone in a few weeks was going to be the father of a little girl. He knew all along that he thought it was a girl, but now he knew it for certain he was terrified.

BSG BSG

Kara woke her late the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty bar a paper airplane.

She noticed there was writing on the wings, she slowly unfolded it.

'_I went to check up on things, I'll bring back breakfast._

_I love you Lee xx_

_P.S Good morning Mrs Adama.'_

"Oh no that is not happening." Kara said sitting up. "And I don't care if you object, it's not happening."

She was just coming back from the bathroom when Lee returned.

"Hey good morning."

"It's not happening." Kara stated as he leaned in to kiss her.

"What no good morning kiss?"

Kara kissed him.

"So what's not happening?" Lee asked.

"I'm not being called Mrs Adama." Kara stated.

"We got married yesterday." Lee reminded her.

"I was there." Kara replied. "You can stick we got married on my military paperwork, but I'm not answering to Mrs Adama."

"How do you feel about Thrace-Adama?"

"Not a chance."

"Okay." Lee knew it wasn't worth the argument. "What does she think about it?" He put a hand on her stomach.

"She doesn't get a say in this. She's an Adama."

"So are you whether you want to be or not." He kissed her. "Are you hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?" Kara inquired.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**_Honore de Balzac said: One should believe in marriage as in the immortality of the soul._**

Kara lay on the life station bed.

"Everything seems fine." Cottle told her.

"When the frak will this be over?"

"You have two weeks if she decides to come on time."

"I've had enough of being fraking pregnant." Kara stated.

"Where is Apollo today?" Cottle inquired. Lee usually went to Kara's appointments with her.

"Crisis." Kara replied.

"We're done for today you can go when you're ready." Kara yawned. "Or you can stay and get some sleep. How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Apart from it taking forever to get comfortable and then Lee putting his hand on my stomach and waking her up so I'm up for another three hours?"

"Get some rest." He advised.

BSG BSG

"Admiral on deck." Someone yelled as Adama entered the mess hall.

"As you were." He told them as he located the person he was looking for. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Admiral." Cottle replied.

"My son called looking for his wife. She was supposed to be back a few hours ago."

"She's asleep in the life station."

"Are she and the baby okay?" Adama asked.

"They're fine. She's hasn't been sleeping very well, so she stayed to get some rest."

"Why hasn't she been sleeping?" Adama asked.

"She's almost nine months pregnant and the baby is keeping her awake. She just needs to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"Do you want to tell Starbuck that or should I?"

"She already knows."

BSG BSG

After five hours of sleep Kara woke up, her head was still slightly fuzzy with sleep so she wasn't sure whether she woke up because she had done sleeping, she was hungry or there was a baby pressing against her bladder.

"Hey sleepyhead." Lee said from where he was sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I need to pee." 

"Hello to you too."

"Help me up." Kara ignored his comment.

Lee helped her sit up, Kara slid off the bed and head to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she returned.

"Well my wife went to a doctors appointment and didn't come back I got worried."

"I'm fine, the baby is fine."

"I know I talk to Cottle. You need to rest when you can."

"I haven't eaten in hours." Kara stated.

"We can take care of that." Lee smiled.

"Then I have a triad game later."

"So I heard. You're corrupting my crew."

"Your crew were plenty corrupted before."

"As long as you beat them." He kissed her cheek and put a hand on the small of her back. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What?" Kara eyed him.

"What are we calling her?"

"What?"

"You claimed naming rights, I was just wondering what we were going to name her."

"I told you I'd figure it out when she was born." Kara reminded him.

"Does that mean you don't have any idea?"

"No it means I have a few and I'll decide after I go through the pain of being in labour."

"And I just have to wait." Lee guessed.

"Only seems fair." Kara shrugged. "And just so you know I'm only doing this once."

"You say that now."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**_George Santayana said: There is no cure for birth and death other than to enjoy the interval._**

Kara was walking with the halls of Galactica with Roslin when a searing pain shot through her stomach.

"Frak!" She rested her hand against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked as she helped her to a set of crate so she could sit down.

"I'm just having contractions." Kara said catching her breath. "That one just took me by surprise."

"Contractions? How long have you been having contractions?"

"About six hours give or take." Kara admitted.

"Have you told anyone?"

"The last time I told anyone that I was having contractions I ended up getting married." Kara let out a slow breath. "I'm fine."

"I'll have Lieutenant Agathon contact Bill and Lee." Adama, Lee and Cottle were down on New Caprica.

"No. They'll be back in three hours." Kara told her. "Cottle told me this would take hours." She took a breath. "I'm fine. Let's keep going."

"Kara you're in labour."

"I know that's why I insisted on coming over to Galactica today. Let's just finish what we were doing."

"Then I'm taking you the life station." Laura bargained.

"Okay." Kara agreed.

BSG BSG

Laura was waiting for them when they returned.

"Why does this situation feel reversed?" Adama asked Lee.

Laura whispered in Cottle's ear. He raised his eyebrows and she nodded.

"Excuse me." Cottle hurried off.

"Where's Kara?" Lee asked.

"I don't want either of you to panic." Laura started.

"That's always a good way to get people to panic." Adama pointed out.

"What happened?" Lee demanded.

"Her water broke about twenty minutes ago."

"What?!" Lee exclaimed.

"She's fine."

Lee didn't wait to hear anymore and ran off.

"You could have called us back." Adama stated.

"We weren't expecting you to be a few hours later than planned. Kara didn't want to call you back, I only convinced her to let me call you when her water broke and your XO informed me that you were already on your way back."

"How is Kara holding up?" 

"Beautifully. Although her language is getting more colourful by the minute."

"Kara grew up around pilots, mechanics and has been to all the worst bars in the twelve colonies, I'd be shocked if it wasn't colourful."

"Helo thinks your granddaughter is going to be just like her mother."

"Kara would be my daughter if she was any different."

"You really see her as your daughter?" Laura asked.

"Kara has been family since the day that Lee introduced us." Adama put a hand on her lower back as they walked off the flight deck.

"I never did understand how you met Kara."

"I dropped by for a visit when Lee was in flight school; he was in the middle of an argument with Kara about who was the better pilot. She stood toe to toe with him and refused to back down. Kara is and has always been the best pilot I've ever seen. She always keeps my son on his toes."

"Your family is expanding by one in a few hours. Lee told me Kara refuses to tell him what she is planning on naming her."

"I have a good idea." Adama said. "Kara is not quite as mysterious as she appears."

"Then why hasn't Lee guessed?"

"Because he's too close and he knows agreeing was a bad idea but he wasn't going to argue with her."

"That's because you both give in too easily."

"I'm going to check that Helo hasn't destroyed my ship whilst I was down on New Caprica." Adama told her ignoring the implication that they Adama men had a soft spot for their women.

"You're not going to check on Kara?"

"I will, but I have fleet to check on first. As you pointed out we were a few hours longer than we planned. I also have to check whether my sons XO can handle things on Pegasus for a few days since he is going to be distracted."

Laura knew he was right.

"Besides it will give Kara enough time to throw him out."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's what Lee's mother did both times and I only just made it back in time for Lee's birth."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

**_Ovid said: Birth and ancestry, and that which we have not ourselves achieved, we can scarcely call our own._**

"This is going to take a few more hours Kara." Cottle informed her after examining her.

"You think I don't fraking know that?" Kara asked.

"I see being in labour doesn't make you any more charming." Lee walked in.

"Get the frak out." Kara told him.

"What?"

"Get the frak out." Kara repeated.

"Nice to see you too." He kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I've been doing this for fraking eleven hours by myself."

"We were still on Pegasus eleven hours ago." Lee pointed out.

"You think I don't fraking know that."

"You could have told me you were in labour before I went to New Caprica." Lee suggested.

"You've been planning this trip for a week." Kara reminded him. "And at least you weren't around to fraking annoy me. So get the frak out."

"I'm staying." He told her.

"Ah frak." She grabbed his hand a contraction hit. Lee pulled a face as the bones in his hand crunched.

"We'll get an x-ray later." Cottle told him.

"I hate you." Kara muttered.

"I love you too." Lee kissed her forehead trying to block out the pain. "You're doing great."

"I need drugs." Kara told Cottle when the contraction was over.

"Starbuck we keep the drugs for people who actually need them. Women have been having babies without drugs for millennia I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm going to get out of this fraking bed and you're going to be the one who needs fraking drugs." Kara warned.

"Doc." Lee said.

"One you won't be getting out of that bed for a while and two I'll see if we have any Entonox, it won't stop the pain but it may take the edge off."

"Whatever you've got Doc." Lee told him.

"What the frak are you still doing here?" Kara asked. "I thought I told you to get the frak out."

"I said I was staying and then you tried to break my hand." Lee reached out a hand.

"You fraking try to touch me and you won't have to worry about your hand being broken you'll lose it."

"Sorry." He knew Kara could be a delicate mine field to navigate on the best of days but Kara in labour was a whole new mine field where even the slightest movement would cause an explosion.

"Where is Laura?"

"She was with Dad last time I saw her." Lee replied.

"Find her?"

"You want to throw me out but you want the former President here?"

"She's good at this."

"Good at what?" Lee questioned.

"Keeping me calm, you're just making me crazy."

"I always make you crazy." Lee pointed out. "Just like you make me crazy."

"Lee." Kara shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look fraking okay?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Sorry stupid question."

"Can you just find Laura?"

"Dad will be down to check on you, I'm sure she'll be with him. You really are doing great?"

"How the frak would you know?" Kara demanded.

"I know you." He tried. "Cally said to say hello."

"That's fraking nice."

"She wanted to know if she could come up and visit in a few days. I guess we'll have to reschedule."

"Why the frak do we have to reschedule?"

"I figured you'd be here for a couple of days." Lee shrugged.

"You're a fraking idiot."

"I love you too. Let's just concentrate on today okay?"

A/N: I was going to post this earlier in the week but I have a sinus infection and have had difficulty sleep with that and working a late shift at work writing anything coherent just went out of the window. But on a positive note we will meet baby Adama in the next post.


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: In honour of the season finale. Baby time.**_

**_Charles Dickens said: Every baby born into the world is a finer one than the last_**

"I can't believe she threw me out." Lee said as he paced back and forth outside the life station.

"Technically Cottle asked you to leave to reduce Kara's stress level." Adama corrected. "You should stop pacing otherwise you'll wear yourself out." He advised.

Lee sighed and leant against the wall.

"What is taking so fraking long?"

"Babies come in their own time." Adama smiled. "You're being remarkably calm about this."

"Calm? Calm? I'm fraking terrified. I know nothing about babies."

"Most people don't on their first one. As long as you don't drop her she'll help you figure out the rest as you go on. Just don't tell Kara that you're terrified."

"I would never have thought of that." Lee said sarcastically as he slid down the wall so he was sat on the floor.

"Kara needs you to tell her everything will be okay and that you'll figure it out together otherwise she'll fall apart. She'll be more terrified than you."

"I know that too."

"She'll let you back in for the important part."

"Hoshi." It suddenly dawned on Lee that he had left the

"I've already spoken to your XO he can handle things for a few days."

"Thanks Dad."

They waited in silence. A few minutes went passed.

"Looks likes it's time." Adama commented as Laura exited the room.

"You might want to hurry before you miss the big event." Laura told Lee.

"Thanks." Lee disappeared inside.

"How's Kara holding up?" Adama inquired.

"For someone who has been in labour for sixteen hours pretty well. It won't be long now."

It was another ten minutes before they heard a baby's cry.

"Congratulations Grandpa." Laura kissed his cheek.

"How would you feel about being a grandmother?" Adama inquired.

"If I didn't know better I would say that sounded like a proposal Admiral." Roslin said.

"What if it was?"

"Then it would be something worth thinking about. Concentrate on your granddaughter we can discuss this at a later time."

"Very well."

It was another fifteen minutes before Cottle informed Adama he could go in.

"She looks just like you." Lee commented to his wife.

"I'd say there was a hint of Adama in there." Kara smiled.

"Feeling up to visitors?" Adama inquired.

"Since it's you." Kara told him. "Where's Laura?"

"She went to get something to eat, she'll be back later."

"Dad, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Lee gently handed him the small bundle.

"Does she have a name?" Adama inquired as he held her.

"That's a point, what exactly are we calling her?" Lee asked Kara.

"I was thinking Caroline, Caroline Thalia."

"Caroline Thalia Adama. A very strong name." Adama smiled that his guess had been correct.

"You want to name her after my mother?" Lee questioned.

"I think she would have approved." Adama told his son.

"It seemed appropriate." Kara shrugged.

"Why Thalia?" Lee inquired.

"It was my grandmother's name. She died when I was four, she made me cookies."

"I'm sure she would approve too." Adama remarked.

Kara yawned.

"I'll leave you all to get some rest and come back later." Adama handed his granddaughter back to her father. "Laura and I need to have a discussion anyway."

"Oh really?" Kara looked at him knowingly.

"I'll see the three of you later. Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad." Lee replied. "Did I miss something?" Lee asked when Adama had gone.

"I'd say Caroline is getting a grandmother very soon." Kara yawned again.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

**_Claudette Colbert said: Why do grandparents and grandchildren get along so well? They have the same enemy - the mother_**

Laura crept into the life station where she found Lee dozing in the chair with the baby in his arms and Kara asleep in the bed. Laura turned to leave again.

"You can stay if you want to." Kara told her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Laura apologised.

"I wasn't asleep."

"I just thought I'd come and offer my congratulations and sneak a peak."

"Lee might let you hold her when he wakes up." Kara offered.

"Might?" Laura questioned.

"It seems I only get to hold her when she's hungry. He's a little possessive."

"Just tell him you want to hold her, I'm sure he'll oblige."

"So is there anything I should be congratulating you on?" Kara inquired.

Laura realised Kara had some idea what was going on.

"It's still in the hypothetical discussion stage." Laura replied.

"Adama men are stubborn, when they decide what they want they don't stop until they get it. But they're worth it."

"I'll bear that in mind." Laura walked over to get a closer look at the baby. "She looks like you, but she has Adama eyes."

"I noticed." Kara smiled softly.

"Caroline is a big name for such a little girl."

"Carrie is fine." Kara told her. "You're going to be the closet thing she has to a grandmother whether you marry the Admiral or not. They're a pretty inclusive family, once you're part of it you're stuck with them for life."

"That's not a bad position to be in." Laura smiled.

Caroline started to stir in her father's arms causing Lee to wake up.

"Hey." Lee said. "I'm supposed to say thank you."

"For what?" Laura inquired.

"Today. Everything."

"It's not necessary, but you're welcome." Laura told him.

"Let her hold her granddaughter Lee." Kara instructed. Lee gave her a look. "If the Old Man can decide I'm family the first day he met me then I can make Laura Carrie's grandmother."

Lee carefully settled the baby in Roslin's arms.

"She is beautiful."

"How are you?" Lee asked Kara.

"Hungry." Kara replied. "Go do the hunter-gather thing and find me some food. Clothes would be good too, mine got wrecked and something slightly smaller would be good as I don't have an eight pound baby in me anymore."

Lee looked at Caroline.

"She'll be fine we won't drop her." Kara assured him.

Lee reluctantly left.

"He's going to drive me crazy. She's going to have both of them wound round her little finger." Kara shook her head and sighed.

"Give him a few days and then knocked him upside the head and tell him he has a Battlestar to command."

"Should former Presidents be advocating violence?" Kara asked.

"He's military he's come to expect violence. She is really beautiful."

"As long as I don't frak her up."

"She'll be fine." Laura assured her. "She's perfect."

"She's also going to start screaming soon because she's hungry. She's been doing it on and off since she was born."

"Babies need to eat."

"I know." Kara's stomach rumbled. "So do mothers."

"Lee won't be long."

Laura settled into the chair holding the baby.

"Bill guessed that you were going to name her Caroline." Laura told Kara.

"He always did know me well."

"He mentioned Lee was a little surprised."

"Caroline seemed appropriate. Caroline Adama was a tough woman; the Admiral was away most of the time Lee and Zak so she raised them herself. I think they only got divorced because once they were teenagers she didn't want to sit home alone. She hated the fact that Lee and Zak followed their father into the military but I remember her being there the day Lee graduated."

"Bill doesn't speak of her."

"Neither of them do." Caroline wailed. "I think she's hungry."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

**_Dan Castellaneta said: "I won't lie to you, fatherhood isn't easy like motherhood"_**

"Feeling hungry this morning?" Helo asked Lee the next morning looking at his tray in the mess hall.

"Some of it is for Kara."

"Is she up to visitors today?" Helo inquired.

"She and Caroline were asleep when I left, so give it an hour."

"Okay." Helo replied. "How's Kara?"

"Tired, happy. Planning a wedding."

"You already got married." Helo reminded him.

"Not for us. She's planning on getting Caroline a grandmother in more than an honorary status."

"Does the Old Man know she is planning on marrying him off?" Helo asked.

"It seems to be his idea."

"What is he going to do when everyone has had enough of Baltar and he gets kick out and Roslin gets voted back in?"

"I guess they'll cross that bridge when someone shoots him." Lee replied.

BSG BSG

Lee returned with Kara's breakfast to find her bed empty. Caroline was gone too.

Lee set the tray down and went in search of Cottle.

"Doc."

"Apollo." Cottle had been expecting a visit.

"Where are Kara and Caroline?"

"Starbuck took her for a walk."

"A walk?" Lee repeated. "Is that a good idea?"

"Kara and Caroline are both perfectly healthy. I've already told her that you can take them both back to Pegasus tomorrow."

"Did she say where she was walking to?"

"Only that she wanted to get out of here." He replied. "I have no idea where she went and I have things to do."

Lee checked with Adama and Laura who both hadn't seen Kara or Caroline since the previous night so Lee tried the only other place that came to mind as to where Kara would be.

"Have you seen my wife?" He asked one of the people who were on the flight.

"Starbuck is in the raptor over there sir."

"Thank you." Lee walked over to the raptor. He stood in the doorway watching as Kara gently rocked Caroline whose head was resting on her mother's shoulder. "Do you think this is the best place for her?"

If Kara was startled by his presence she didn't show it.

"You were the last person to land on Galactica's deck, the limit CAP they're pulling is running off of Pegasus this week which I know because you had me right the flight schedule."

"You were claiming you were fat and useless." Lee countered.

"You're not helping yourself. You know where we are so you can leave."

"Excuse me?"

"Fraking leave."

"One, do you think it is a good idea to curse in front of her and two what?" He was confused.

"She's going to hear it plenty living on a Battlestar and leave." Kara responded.

"Why am I leaving?"

"Because it is my turn."

"Your turn?" Lee questioned.

"Apart from when she is hungry you've been holding her since she was born. It's my turn to get to hold her, and I want to do it alone without people watching over my shoulder somewhere where I feel like myself."

"You don't feel like yourself?" Lee asked leaning against the metal.

"I haven't felt like myself since I found out I was pregnant."

"Maybe that's part of being a parent, having someone you're responsible for completely, having to make the adjustment."

"Lee can you just leave us alone for a while?" Kara requested.

"Okay, but Helo was going to drop by to visit you."

"I'll find him later." Kara replied.

"I'll be around." Lee said.

"I have no doubt about that."

Lee walked over and gave her a quick kiss and then dropped a kiss on top of Caroline's head.

Lee reluctantly left Kara and Caroline in the Raptor to bond.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**Henry David Thoreau said: The man who goes alone can start today; but he who travels with another must wait till that other is ready.**_

Lee rested his arms on the railing of the catwalk as he watch the Raptor. The vantage point would let him know when Kara left.

"I take it you found them." Adama walked up behind him.

"In that Raptor over there." Lee nodded in the direction.

"Does Kara want to leave?" Adama inquired.

"She wants sometime alone with Caroline where no-one is watching over her shoulder and where she feels like herself."

"Sounds reasonable." Adama stood next to him.

"She told me to leave, and that I'd been holding Caroline too much." Lee explained.

"She said something like that to Laura yesterday." Adama told him.

"Speaking of Laura is there something you need to tell me Dad?" Lee inquired.

"I'll let you know when there is."

"Then I'll just ask Kara she seems to know what's going on sooner than I do."

"One of the universal constants is that women talk." His father informed him. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"I like Laura, she makes you happy and if it's what you both want then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you son." Adama patted him on the back. "I presume you are staying here."

"It's my family and I don't have anywhere else to be."

"Remember that and maybe you won't screw it up like I did."

"Dad." Lee started.

"It's okay son. Bring Kara and Caroline to dinner tonight if she's feeling up to it." Adama suggested.

"Cottle says we can go back to Pegasus tomorrow."

"You're welcome to stay a few more days if you like, but I understand it if you want to go home to Pegasus."

"Pegasus will never be home for Kara, Galactica was the closest she ever got to a real home. Which is why she wanted to have Caroline here rather than over there."

"What about you?" Adama asked.

"You wanted me to command Pegasus, I'm just following orders."

"I wanted someone I trusted in command, but I would have respected your decision if you turned it down."

"Who else would you have put in command?" Lee asked.

"Kara."

"Kara?" Lee repeated not quite sure he'd heard him right. "You'd put Kara in charge of an entire Battlestar?"

"Kara is more than capable of running a Battlestar, what she lacks in people she makes up for in getting people to respect her."

"Did you ever mention this to Kara?"

"We've discussed it."

"So it's Kara I should watch over for it they decide to take over Pegasus?" Lee asked.

"I think she has better things to do right now than plan a mutiny."

"Mutiny doesn't take a lot of planning." Lee pointed out.

"You did that for what you believed were the right reasons. Let me know about dinner."

"Okay." Lee replied.

BSG BSG

"Knock, knock." Helo knocked on the metal of the Raptor. Lee was still watching from the catwalk.

"Hey." Kara looked over at him.

"Up for a quick visit or are you still throwing people out?"

"We have a few minutes. She's fed and happy. Do you want to hold her?"

Helo gently took the baby in his arms.

"She does look like you. Congratulations Kara."

"Thanks."

"The Admiral and Apollo are toast where she's concerned aren't they?"

"Was there any doubt that they would be?" Kara countered.

"True." Helo smiled. "I hear we could be getting a Mrs Admiral soon."

"Looks like it."

"It's about time."

"I'd say they'd both agree with you." Kara smiled.

"How do you feel about it?"

"I like Laura. She's been great through everything. They both deserve to be happy."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**_Oscar Wilde said: "After a good dinner one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations"_**

Lee headed down to the flight deck when Kara finally exited the Raptor.

"Have you had enough time or do you want me to go away again?" Lee inquired.

"Here take her." Kara carefully handed the baby over. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Lee agreed.

"And she needs her diaper changed."

"Why do I feel like I got lumbered with the rough end of the deal?" Lee asked Caroline.

"I'll meet you both back at the life station." Kara told him.

"Okay."

When Kara returned to the life station she climbed back into bed, Lee had Caroline under control.

"I'm going back to sleep." Kara yawned.

"Dad wants us to come to dinner if you're feeling up to it since we're leaving tomorrow."

"Stay a few more days." Kara yawned again.

"You want to stay a few more days?" Lee questioned as she snuggled down under the covers. Kara nodded. "What about dinner?"

"Ask me when I wake up."

BSG BSG

Kara woke up to find Lee was at her side but across the room on the phone. He had Caroline in his arms while he spoke.

"I can come back for a few hours tomorrow. Can't you handle the situation until then?... No I don't know exactly when I'll be back; Kara wants to stay a few days…. Look give me a few hours to figure it out I'll get back to you." Caroline started to cry. "Hoshi give me a minute."

"Here let me." Kara walked over.

"Thanks." He was about to handover Caroline when Kara snatched the phone.

"Hoshi, it's Captain Thrace. He'll be right over; I need him back by six since we're supposed to be having dinner with the Admiral…. We'll be back the day after tomorrow…. Thank you." Kara hung up.

"I thought you were going to take Caroline."

"I am." Kara took her daughter. "Shush, it's okay. Daddy has to go and save his crew from killing each other."

"I don't have to."

"You'll only worry about it if you don't. Go and fix it and get back in time for dinner. We'll be fine. Shush." Kara comforted her. "I need to figure this out and stop her crying with be a male Adama."

"Are you sure?"

"Please don't make me kick you out an airlock."

"I love you." Lee gave her a kiss. "I love you too." He dropped a kiss on Caroline's head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Lee just fraking get out of here, and bring me back some clothes."

"Yes sir."

"Shush."

Lee gave his family one last look before he went to explain to his father what was happening.

Kara tried to recall what the nurse had told her.

"Babies cry because they are hungry, wet, are sick or in pain or bored." Kara whispered. "You're not twenty four hours old you can't be bored yet. I'm hoping you're not in pain, you don't feel wet so let's try food." Kara carried her back over to the bed and tried feeding her.

BSG BSG

"Where's the Admiral?" Lee walked into CIC.

"He stepped away for a few minutes." Helo informed him. "Can I help?"

"I need to go back to Pegasus for a few hours, there's something Hoshi can't handle by himself. Can you let him know, and that I'll be back in time for dinner?"

"Yes sir." Helo replied. "But you're really leaving?"

"According to what Kara told Hoshi I am."

"Sounds like Kara. By the way she's cute and apart from the eyes looks nothing like you."

"I noticed." Lee smiled. "Keep an eye on them while I'm gone."

"Yes sir. I'll have them arrange transportation for you."

"Thank you." Lee replied.

Adama returned ten minutes later.

"Did I miss anything?"

Helo filled him in.

"I'll be another five minutes." Adama told him, before going to see if Laura wanted to go and check on Kara.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**_Lord Byron said: All human history attests That happiness for man, - the hungry sinner! Since Eve ate apples, much depends on dinner_**

"There we go." Kara finished doing up the fiddly buttons of the baby clothes they had been able to scrounge for Caroline, before wrapping her back up in her blanket. "Dinner with your grandparents awaits us."

"Not waiting for me then?" Lee asked from behind her.

"You're late." Kara said.

"Only ten minutes." Lee pointed out.

"I told Hoshi I needed you back before six."

"I had a slight delay." Lee apologised.

"We have dinner plans, and you need to shave."

"I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow." Lee rubbed

Kara shook her heads.

"They're not expecting us until 6.30 you have a few minutes. You can meet us there."

"And you get annoyed because I'm ten minutes late?" Lee asked.

"I'm your wife I'm supposed to get annoyed when you're late." Kara reminded him.

"Since when have you done anything you're supposed to?" Lee countered.

"I got married and had a kid, that's pretty traditional. We're going we'll see you later."

"You're just going to leave me?"

"I'm sure you'll find your own way, I need to get her settled so hopefully she won't cry all the way through dinner." Kara explained.

BSG BSG

"She should be okay there." Adama looked over Kara's shoulder to the sleeping baby.

"Yes sir." Kara tucked the blanket around the baby and moved to take a seat where she could keep an eye on Caroline. "Hopefully Lee shouldn't be too long."

"I thought he got back about half an hour ago." Laura sat down.

"I told him he needed to shave." Kara explained. "But he was late back."

"Late?" Adama sat down.

"I told Hoshi he had to be back here by six when I spoke to him."

"You spoke to Hoshi?" Adama questioned.

"Lee was on the phone to Hoshi when I woke up, Lee was trying to figure out what to do so I spoke to Hoshi and I told Lee go back to Pegasus and fix whatever the problem was so he didn't spend the whole day worrying about it."

"Sorry I'm late." Lee apologised, he had obviously taken a shower too.

"Is everything settled on Pegasus now son?" Adama inquired.

"For now." Lee admitted. "Hoshi can manage until I get back."

"What was the problem?" Adama asked.

"Perhaps we can leave the shop talk until after dinner." Laura suggested putting her hand on Adama's arm. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go and see what is keeping the food." Adama rose.

"You've got him well trained." Kara commented.

"I'll ignore that Starbuck." Adama said.

"Yes sir." Kara smiled. He left to check on the food.

"How was Caroline whilst I was gone?" Lee inquired.

"She scream most of the time, she has a decent set of lung." Kara replied.

"Is something wrong?" Lee was instantly concerned.

"Babies cry and she doesn't like me quite as much as you and your father." Kara stated.

"I doubt that."

"Laura, didn't she scream for two hours straight and then as soon as the Admiral dropped by and picked her up she stopped?" Kara asked.

"That did happen." Laura had to agree. "But I'm sure it was just coincidence."

"We both know that's not true. She's always preferred Adama men since she was big enough to let me know about it."

"Kara." Lee started.

"Its fine, we'll come to an understanding eventually or you'll just have to look after her and I'll run Pegasus."

"And Dad said I didn't have to worry about you try to start a munity behind my back." Lee joked.

"She's only a day old, you'll all adjust." Laura ignored his comment and assured Kara.

"Cally and the Chief are coming to visit tomorrow." Kara changed the subject.

"You spoke to them?" Lee questioned.

"Earlier." Kara confirmed. "They're coming up in the morning."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay, my computer broke I now have a new one which took me three days to get working correctly and then the part of this I manage to save corrupted so I had to rewrite.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Josh Billings said:**__** As a general thing, when a woman wears the pants in a **__**family**__**, she has a good right to them."**_

"Perhaps you should get them back to the Life Station." Adama suggested well after dinner.

"Huh?" Lee said.

"She's obviously exhausted." Adama nodded in Kara's direction, she had fallen asleep. Laura had the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'll wake her up." Lee rose.

"Why don't you just carry her?" Laura suggested. "I'll bring Caroline."

"She'll kill me if she wakes up."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Adama assured him. "We'll talk in the morning about Pegasus."

Lee reluctantly scooped Kara up in his arms.

When they finally reached the life station Lee set her on the bed while Laura settled Caroline. Lee gently pulled off her shoes before pulling the blanket up over her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Laura whispered.

"Good night and thank you."

Lee settled in the chair next to Kara's bed.

"Lee." She mumbled in her sleep sliding over so she was almost on the edge of the bed.

Lee took it as an invitation he dumped his boots onto the floor and put his jacket over the edge of the chair and slid into the gap she had vacated. Kara turned over and curled up against, without the big stomach it was much easier.

They slept for a few hours until Caroline woke up and started screaming.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Kara groaned. It took her half a second to realise where she was. She climbed off the bed and Lee who was still sleeping and walked over and picked her daughter up. "Shush or you'll wake your father." Caroline kept crying. "I know, I know you're hungry." Kara sat in the chair.

When she got what she wanted Caroline stopped crying.

"Kara." Lee muttered.

"Go back to sleep, you can tell me how I got back here in the morning."

"'k." Lee agreed and went back to sleep.

BSG BSG

Caroline was asleep when Kara woke up next and she had been for about four hours.

She climbed out of bed tucked Caroline in before finding one of the nurses.

"Is everything okay Captain?" She inquired.

"I'm going to take a quick shower in case either of them wake up and wonder where I am."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks."

Kara pulled her damp hair into a messy ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way before she headed back.

"Hey shush." She watched as Lee tried to sooth their daughter. "You know how to get someone's attention just like your mother. You're going to be more like her than she'll ever admit to."

"Is that so?" Kara walked over.

"Hey. Where did you disappear to?"

"Shower." Kara replied. "She's probably hungry again."

"Then she'll need you not me." He handed Caroline over to Kara who had sat down.

"So how exactly did I get back here last night?" Kara inquired while the baby ate. "Last I knew we were still having dinner with your father."

"You fell asleep and we thought you could do with the rest."

"So you carried me?"

"No we levitated you." Lee replied straight faced.

"I'm perfectly capable of walk."

"You're capable of doing anything you want to do; I have no doubt about that." Lee assured her. "So will she."

"You're incorrigible."

"And you're amazing." Lee countered.

"Hardly." Kara blushed.

"Trust me you are." Lee kissed her. "And I love you."

"My hormones are still out of whack so don't say things like that."

"And why not are you going to cry?" Lee challenged.

"You're getting closer to a black eye."

"Like I said I love you." He kissed her again.

"Why don't you shower and then you can get me some breakfast? We should be done by then."

"Are you saying I smell?" Lee asked.

"You're wrinkled."

"That's what you get for sleeping in your clothes. Be good." He kissed Caroline's forehead.

"That man is going to drive me insane." Kara muttered under her breath. Caroline looked at her like she was insane. "I know you think I'm crazy and you have a think for your father and grandfather but they are going to be over protective and drive you crazy too. And you have absolutely no idea what I'm saying."

"Is now not a good time?" Racetrack inquired.

"Now's fine we were just having a little discussion."

"Right." Racetrack was a little hesitant.

"This seems more odd to me than it does you trust me. Kids weren't ever in my future."

"Do you regret it?" Racetrack inquired.

"Not right now, but ask me again in a few years.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**Anon: "Dreams, ideas, and plans not only are an escape, they give me purpose, a reason to hang on."**_

"Are you sure you want to head back to Pegasus?" Laura asked Kara.

"I'd rather stay on Galactica, but Lee has to get back to Pegasus. So we have to go with him. But you can come and visit, I'm sure the Admiral will allow someone to fly you over, or give me a few weeks and I'll teach you myself."

"You're going to teach me to fly?"

"I am the flight instructor. Besides I'll see you on Friday."

"What is happening on Friday?" Laura inquired.

"You're getting married."

"Excuse me?!" Laura wasn't quite sure she had heard her right.

"You said yes didn't you?"

"Yes." Laura admitted. "But what does that have to do with Friday?"

"There's no reason to wait, so we've organised it for Friday you just need to decide whether you want it to happen on Galactica or down on New Caprica." Kara explained.

"Should we be concerned?" Adama asked Lee across the flight deck as he held Caroline.

"Always, but right now I think Kara is telling Laura that you're getting married on Friday."

"Excuse me?"

"Kara knew that Laura was going to say yes, so when Cally and the Chief were here yesterday they arranged everything you just need to decide whether it is here or on New Caprica."

"Why exactly did she feel the need to do that?"

"You managed to organise our wedding in a few hours, Kara thought she'd repay the favour and when can you stop Kara doing something she's set her mind to. Before you ask I didn't know anything about it until a couple of hours ago."

Kara and Laura walked over.

"Something you'd like to tell me Kara?"

"I lost the cat, so I'm going back to Pegasus to look for it. So can I have my baby back?"

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"It would probably be best if you come to us for dinner this week."

"Dad." Lee said.

"Let them take Caroline back to Pegasus Bill." Laura told her. "We'll see them in a few days."

Bill reluctantly handed Caroline back to her mother.

"Be a good girl for your parents." Laura tucked Caroline's hand under the blanket.

"See you both on Thursday." Lee said.

They all boarded their flight back to Pegasus.

"So how did he take the news?" Kara asked as Lee performed the pre-flight check.

"There was a close line between him want to strangle you and hug you. What about Laura?"

"Once she got over the shock, she's okay with it."

"It was a gutsy move."

"Just think of it as payback." Kara replied.

"He only did that because I asked."

"I know, and I don't have a giant stomach to get in the way anymore so you'll get what's coming to you too in all in good time."

"Should I be scared?" Lee inquired.

"Terrified. Take it slowly; I'm sure how she'll take to flying."

"With us for parents she'll love it."

There were a few people waiting for them when they got back which included Hoshi.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Lee asked.

"Sorry sir, but there are a few things I need your assistant with that can't wait."

"I'll just walk Kara back to our quarters and I'll be with you."

"He'll go with you now." Kara corrected. "Maddox grab the bag for me."

"Yes sir." Maddox one of the deck hands took the bag from Lee.

"He needs Friday free so get whatever it is you need done, we have a wedding to go to." Kara informed Hoshi. "See you later."

"Okay."

"Wedding?" Hoshi questioned.

"The Admiral and former President Roslin have decided they are getting married. Now what can't wait ten minutes?"

"It's nice to have you back sir." Maddox told Kara as they walked towards their quarters, "And congratulations."

"Thank you."

TBC


	45. Chapter 45

_**William Shakespeare said: "If I do dream, would all my wealth would wake me! If I do wake, some planet strike me down, that I may slumber in eternal **__**sleep**__**!"**_

By the time Lee returned to his quarters Kara and Caroline were asleep. He stripped out of his clothes and took a shower before slipping into bed.

Kara instinctively rolled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lee kissed her forehead.

"Everything okay?" Kara mumbled still half asleep.

"It's fine now. Is Caroline okay?"

"She went to sleep an hour ago." Kara yawned.

"Go back to sleep." Lee told her. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You'd better be."

"Shush." Lee whispered into Caroline's ear as he paced up and down with her.

"I guess being an Adama doesn't work in the middle of the night." Kara woke up.

"The fact that I'm Adama seems to work for you in the middle of the night."

"Not for another six weeks it doesn't." Kara countered. "Let me try."

"By all means."

"You know some people are trying to sleep kid." Kara took her. "I know it sounds different here."

"Sounds different?" Lee questioned.

"Wait for it." Thirty seconds passed and there was short thunk which made Caroline cry more. "I know, but you get used to it." Kara assured Caroline.

"I've never noticed that before." Lee said.

"It does it every fifteen minutes." Kara told Lee. "Let's see if some food helps."

"Since when?" Lee asked as Kara sat down with Caroline to feed her.

"Since when what?"

"Since when has that thunk been happening?"

"I noticed it the first time I slept over."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You get used to it, and all ships make their own noises, yours just thunks." Kara pointed out.

"I'll have someone look into it tomorrow." Lee said.

"Lee it's the middle of the night, as soon as Caroline goes back to sleep so am I." Kara informed him. "If you want to obsess over a noise that you've never noticed before then go and do it somewhere else."

"You wouldn't be concerned if your Viper was making a noise?"

"My viper always made a noise that's because they couldn't fraking get it to stop and then it became comforting; when it stopped I knew there a problem."

"Do you really think you should be cursing in front of her?" Lee asked.

"Do you really want to tell me what to say in front of her? No that she understands a fraking thing I say?"

"We should probably talk about it." Lee stated.

"Lee she's going to grow up on a fraking Battlestar and frak is not going to be the worst thing she hears. You should be more concerned about keeping the fraking toasters away from her."

"The toasters will stay away from her if it's the last thing I do."

"Then that's the end of the discussion."

"For now." Lee muttered.

"Why don't you just go and find somewhere else to fraking sleep?" Kara told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Go and find somewhere else to sleep. It's a big Battlestar I'm sure someone will give you a bed."

"You're kicking me out?"

"No you're leaving before we have to expose our daughter to me giving you a black eye."

"Fine." Lee pulled on some clothes.

Lee slammed the hatched closed behind him which caused Caroline to cry.

"It's okay, your father is just a fraking idiot who doesn't know when to shut up." Kara told her. "You're half Thrace you're tough."

Kara finally got Caroline back to sleep, but she couldn't sleep herself. Her mind was racing.

A/N: I know it's short but my muse has decided it is going on vacation for a couple days, so since I have a three day weekend I'll try and post more on Monday.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Franz Kafka said: In the fight between you and the world, back the world. **_

Kara slowly woke up; it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She then remembered it was a few hours since Caroline had woken up her up.

Getting out of the bed, she pulled on her pants before going to check on her.

A wave of fear swooped over when she found Caroline's bed empty. Lee was the only explanation she was willing to accept at that moment, as she stomped through the hallways without her boots on.

She got some strange looks as she was only dressed in her bra and pants but she didn't care. She stormed into CIC where Lee was holding Caroline whilst talking to Hoshi.

"Lee fraking Adama." Kara snapped.

"Keep it down or you'll wake her up."

"Give her to Hoshi." Kara instructed.

"What?"

"Give her to Hoshi." Kara repeated. Lee could tell she was in no mood for arguments.

Lee handed Caroline to Hoshi.

"Take her out into the hallway." Kara told him. Hoshi looked at her but knew it wasn't time to question her.

"Kara what's going on?"

Kara's only response was her right hook connecting with his eye.

"What the frak was that for?" Lee clutched his eye.

"Never, ever take her without telling me first." Kara's knee connected with an area that the Gods only intended to be treated nicely. Kara stormed out, collected Caroline before heading back to their quarters.

The crew in CIC hid bemused smiles; none of them were overly shocked at the events that had just taken place. They were used to the tempestuous relationship between their commanding officer and his wife.

"Can I get you some ice sir?"Hoshi inquired.

"Please." Lee groaned.

BSG BSG

Kara gently rocked Caroline as she sat on the phone with Laura.

"What the frak am I doing Laura?" Kara asked. "What crazy half assed fraking plan did the Gods have when they thought up the fact that Lee and I should get married and have a kid?"

"_A good one."_ Laura replied.

"That was helpful." Kara sighed.

"_You've said it yourself you're the only ones who can put up with each other without killing each other."_

"I don't know if I can do this."

"_You can do anything. You're just adjusting."_

"I'm slowly going crazy." Kara corrected.

"_You're not going crazy. What Lee did was wrong and you had every right to react the way you did. But have you looked at this from his perspective?"_

"What perspective? He took my baby without telling me."

"_One, Caroline is his daughter too and two, perhaps he thought he was doing a good thing by letting you get some more sleep." _ Laura suggested.

"He still shouldn't have taken her like that."

"_No he shouldn't' have."_

"Can you ask the Admiral if it is okay if we come back for a while?" Kara inquired.

"_I could, but I won't."_

"Why not?"

"_Because you need to stay and work it out. Give him a chance to explain. This is all new for him too." _

"Why do you have to make sense?" Kara sighed.

"_It comes with being President."_ She paused. "_Or you potential step-mother-in-law."_

"What do I do now?"

"_Wait for Lee to come to you when he's calmed down and talk to him. Actually listen."_

"Listen right."

Caroline started crying.

"Laura I have to go." 

"_I'll see you on Thursday, but feel free to call if you need to talk again."_

"Thank you." Kara replied before finishing the call. "Now what seems to be the problem with you kid?"

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

_**Roberto Assagioli said: Without **__**forgiveness**__** life is governed by an endless cycle of resentment and retaliation.**_

Kara looked up as the door opened slightly, a hand with a white cloth dangling from it waved.

"Just come the frak in Lee." Kara sighed.

"I just wanted to declare peace."

"Ouch." Kara winced as she saw how bad his eye had bruised.

"You always did have a decent right hook."

"I've got a decent left hook too." Kara pointed out.

"True. Can we talk?"

Kara shuffled back on the bed, so he could sit down.

"How's Caroline?" He inquired.

"She screamed for two hours before she wore herself out." Kara replied.

"I'm sorry I took her without telling you. I came in to grab a file and she was awake, I thought I'd take her with me while I went to talk to Hoshi and have her back before you notice."

"I probably shouldn't have hit you." Kara begrudgingly acknowledged.

"You should be grateful you don't want more kids for a while." Lee said.

"Who the frak said I wanted more kids?"

"A boy would be good." Lee commented.

"You don't get to fraking pick." Kara stated.

"Maybe that's a different discussion."

"Let's just try not to frak up the one we have now." Kara suggested.

There was silence for a minute whilst Kara looked at the floor, finding an interesting spot.

"Kara." Lee said breaking the silence. "Kara, look at me."

When she didn't he put a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. A tear ran down Kara's cheek. Lee wiped it away.

"I love you; trust me it's going to take more than a black eye to get rid of me."

"Fraking hormones." Kara mumbled as she started to cry more.

Lee moved so he was sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay." He said as she sobbed onto his chest. "And it's okay to be scared too."

"Wasn't scared." Kara mumbled.

"Kara, I could see it in your eyes. You have an inbuilt reaction to hit out when you get scared."

"Wasn't scared." She repeated.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong."

"Terrified." Kara corrected.

"Okay that's just semantics." He kissed the top of her head. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Leoben."

"You thought that fraking toaster had her?" Lee questioned. "You know I wouldn't let him get anywhere near her."

"Can't fight destiny."

"Kara, what are you talking about?"

"Can't fight destiny." She repeated over and over again.

"Kara, what are you talking about? Look at me."

"Can't fight destiny."

"Kara, I'm calling Cottle."

"Ask Sharon." Kara said.

"What does Leoben have to do with destiny and Caroline?"

"Can't fight destiny." Kara repeated until she fell asleep.

Lee carefully extracted himself and pulled the blanket over Kara.

He checked on Caroline who was asleep.

He grabbed phone.

"This is Pegasus Actual; get me a secure channel to Galactica Actual."

"_Lee, is everything okay son? I heard you had a slight altercation with Kara earlier."_

"Can you send Cottle over? There's something going on with Kara." Lee requested.

"_Is she okay?" _Adama asked.

"I was talking to her and she was terrified that Leoben had taken Caroline. She kept muttering something about not being able to fight destiny until she cried herself to sleep."

"_I'll have Cottle come right over."_

"Can you have Helo bring Sharon over too?" Lee asked. "Kara said something about asking her. She might be able to shed some light on what the frak is going on."

"_I'll take care of it."_ Adama paused. _"Take care of our girl."_

"I will Dad."

TBC

A/N: I did have this written but I lost so I had to rewrite it, but it didn't quite work. I was planning on fixing it on my day off, which I had to reschedule because my co-workers grandmother died and she needs the time off. Now it's finally done let me know what you think.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Jack Welch said: Control your own destiny or someone else will. _**

Lee was waiting when the Raptor landed.

"Where is she?" Cottle inquired.

"Asleep in our quarters, I have someone keeping an eye on her and Caroline." Lee replied.

"You should get some more ice on that." Cottle advised Lee about his eye. "Excuse me."

"Helo, can you go with him?" Lee requested. "Kara would probably prefer someone she knows keeping an eye on her than someone from my security crew who she barely knows. Sharon and I need to have a little discussion."

Helo glanced at Sharon.

"It's okay, I was expecting this." Sharon assured Helo she would be okay.

"Yes sir." Helo gave them one quick glance before going to follow orders.

"If you were expecting this, a heads up would have been nice." Lee remarked.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Sharon suggested she could feel all the eyes of everyone on the deck on her.

"Follow me." Lee told her, he paused when they reached a room they could use. "You can stay outside." He advised the security personnel who had been following them. "After you." He opened the door so Sharon could step inside in front of him. He closed the hatch behind him.

"What do you want to know?" Sharon asked.

"I want to know why Kara got hysterical talking about Leoben and not being able to fight destiny. She told me to ask you."

"I always expected one of you to come and ask me about it. But I always thought it would be Kara."

"Can you just tell me what the frak is going on?" Lee demanded.

"How much has Kara told you about what Leoben told her about her destiny?" Sharon asked.

Lee looked at her blankly.

"I guess that means she didn't tell you anything."

"Sharon I swear to the Gods..."

"Leoben is convinced that Kara is person the scriptures say is going to find Earth, that it is her destiny. He wants to possess her so she can guide him."

Lee tried to get his head around it.

"Do you think it's her destiny?" Lee asked.

"I don't know." Sharon admitted honestly. "She did go back to Caprica and retrieve the Arrow of Apollo and when she placed in it in the right place in the Temple of Athena you did get shown where Earth was."

"Frak! Kara knows about this?"

"Leoben told her yes." Sharon confirmed.

"Frak!"

"They've been watching Kara since she was a child. Following her every step of the way."

"Is Leoben going to come after her?"

"He believes she is his destiny." Sharon said. "He'll be back. She's safer here than she is down on New Caprica."

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell me she's safer on Galactica?" Lee asked.

"Because she is." Sharon said. "But she'll be fine here. Just have someone keep an eye on her."

"And Caroline? Does Leoben know about her?"

"I don't know. I'm pretty shut off on Galactica. But I don't think so."

"When he finds out will he come after her?" Lee asked.

"It's possible. She'd make good leverage to get Kara to do what he wants. Her maternal instinct to protect her child will out weight anything else."

"Frak! Why the frak didn't you say something before?"

"It's not something I thought Kara would want the entire fleet to know. If I've ever seen either of you it's been around people." She paused. "And I don't think starting a conversation with Leoben may come after you and your baby would get us anywhere."

"No wonder she freaked out when I took her earlier without telling her."

"I wasn't going to mention the black eye." Sharon bit her lip so as not to smile.

"It's herself defence mechanism."

"I know. I don't know as much about Kara as Leoben but I know enough."

"Kara needs..."

"There's something else." Sharon interrupted.

"What?"

"If Kara isn't the person the scriptures mentioned, it's possible that it's because she is the mother of that person. Caroline could be..."

"I don't need to hear it."

"You need to protect them." Sharon told him. "They can fulfil their destiny whatever it maybe, but keep Leoben away from them."

"I need you to tell me exactly who all twelve models are."

"I can't." She said. "I don't know who they all are. You know about the ones I do. I'll do everything I can to protect Kara and Caroline."

"Sharon anything you know..."

"I would tell you if I knew. I promise." She looked at him. "There is a reason that the two of you met a reason bigger than either of you and there is a reason you didn't figure it out until you did. You can't fight your destiny."

TBC


	49. Chapter 49

_**Fox Mulder said **__**Dreams**__** are the answers to questions that we haven't yet figured out how to ask.**_

Kara reached out and grabbed the hand that was about to make contact with her wrist.

"Don't even think about it." She said as opened her eyes. It took half a second to see who was standing over her. "What the frak are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to take your pulse if you would let my wrist go." Cottle replied.

"My pulse is just fine."

"Let the guy do his job Kara." Helo suggested.

"Why the frak are you here too?" Kara looked over to see he was sat next to Caroline.

"I'm watching the baby and making sure you don't kill the Doc." Helo replied.

"Does someone want to tell me what the frak is going on?"

"Apollo was concerned about you." Helo said. "Let Doctor Cottle check you over, I'll keep an eye on Caroline."

Kara had dropped Cottle's wrist and he was now taking her post.

"Where is Lee?"

"Talking to Sharon." Helo replied.

"Sharon's here?" Kara questioned.

"He wanted to talk to her about something my guess would be destiny."

"Why would he want to talk to her about destiny?" Kara asked.

"Because you've been muttering 'you can't fight destiny' over and over again." Helo told her.

"What's the last thing you remember before you woke up? Start from when you woke up this morning?" Cottle inquired.

"I woke up and Lee had taken Caroline. I went and found them, had Hoshi take Carrie out the room and I gave him a black eye. I came back here fed Caroline, she cried for a couple hours before she went to sleep."

"Kara it's four o'clock in the afternoon." Helo pointed out. "Do you remember going to sleep?"

"No."

"Starbuck, I'm going to need to run a few more test it would be better if we went to sick bay."

"What the frak am I missing?"

"Apollo was concerned because he was talking to you and you got hysterical and ended up crying yourself to sleep." Cottle stated.

"I'd say our abrasive Starbuck was back." Helo said.

"Frak you."

"There you go." Helo winked at her.

"Let's go." Cottle said.

"Caroline is asleep."

"She can come too." Helo suggested.

"When she wakes up."

"Starbuck we need to run these tests, losing time is not good and you do not get hysterical."

"I had a fraking baby less than a week ago, I'm allowed to be fraking hormonal."

"Kara do you what you meant about destiny?" Helo asked.

"Yes."

"That's it?" Helo asked.

"I'm sure Sharon will be more than happy to fill you in, I'm going to the head." Kara got out of bed and headed away from the men.

"I'd say she's okay." Helo commented.

"Physically I'd say she is fine, but mentally I think she needs to talk to someone."

"Good luck telling Starbuck she needs to see a shrink. She went for a psych eval once and refused to say anything for the entire hour."

"I said she needed to talk to someone, I didn't mention a shrink." Cottle pointed out. "Outside the Adamas you are the closest thing she has to a best friend. For once I'll allow you to spring her, try and get her to talk to you."

"The only way to get Kara to tell you something unless she wants you to know it is to get her drunk and even then you only get a little bit of insight. Right now I don't think getting her drunk is an option."

"Try Captain." Cottle advised.

Caroline woke up.

"Hey kid." Helo picked her up. "It's just your uncle Karl. Your mother will be back in a few minutes." He couldn't help but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Cottle asked.

"The Starbuck I meet never wanted kids. I guess she's mellowing."

"I'm not mellowing." Kara stepped out. "We got drunk, I got knocked up and here we are. What are you doing to my daughter?"

"She's the one who woke up screaming. I was just trying to stop her."

"You'd need to be Lee or the Admiral for that to work." Kara took Caroline from him.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

_**Bertrand Russell said: **__**Psychology**__** often becomes the disease of which it should be the cure"**_

"Doc?" Lee walked into the Pegasus life station. Sharon and her guards were following.

"Apollo."

"Where are Kara and Caroline?" Lee asked.

"They disappeared with Helo when I had my back turned." Cottle set his clipboard down.

"What?" Lee raised his voice slightly.

"He had my permission."

"What?" Lee was confused.

"He gave Karl permission to spring Starbuck hoping that she would tell him what is bothering her." Sharon supplied.

"For a Cylon you are a very smart young woman."

"Thank you I think." Sharon said not quite sure what to make of his comment.

"Is she okay?" Lee asked.

"Other than a slightly elevated adrenaline level physically she is fine."

"Physically?" Lee repeated.

"She doesn't remember much after she gave you the black eye until she woke up and tried to break my wrist." Cottle stated. "Take a seat; I want to check out that eye."

"It's fine." Lee stated.

"According to your medical file you had a broken cheekbone from when you had a disagreement."

"That was a luck shot." Lee muttered.

"Take a seat." Cottle advised again.

BSG BSG

"Does this work for you?" Helo asked as he found an empty room.

"Are you going to tell me know why Cottle gave you permission to spring me?" Kara inquired.

"He wants me to see if I get you to tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Helo admitted honestly.

"What makes him think I'd spill my guts to you?"

"He wouldn't let me get you drunk?" Helo offered.

"I can't drink right now." Kara reminded him.

"I told him that was the only way you tell me what was bothering you unless you wanted to. You don't have to tell me unless you want to. I just thought you could use some space."

"I hate this place."

"Pegasus?" Helo questioned. Kara nodded. "She's too new."

"It just doesn't feel right."

"So why did you agree to move here?" Helo asked.

"Lee has to be here. I'm hoping he'll help me stop fraking her up too much."

"I'm sure he would work something out if you told him you wanted to come back to Galactica."

"I was the old man's second chose for running this bucket. He wouldn't let us both leave. Besides I'm supposed to be throwing him a wedding in a couple days."

"The Admiral and former President who would have thought?" Helo joked.

"I've been waiting for it to happen since we got back from Caprica."

"What Starbuck has women's intuition?" Helo smirked.

"Lee isn't that different from his father."

"What in the fact that he likes women who stand up to him, don't back down from an argument and as contrary as the weather was on Arean?"

"Exactly." Kara smiled.

"They're both screwed aren't they adding Caroline into the mix."

"Of course."

"So do you want to tell me what about destiny has you fraked up?" Helo asked.

"My hormones are shot, I'm fine."

"You know when people tell you they're fine, that usually means they're not." Helo pointed out.

"Karl I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so how about a decent game of triad?" He suggested. "Caroline's sleeping again."

"You're going to drop it?" Kara asked.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'm not going to make you. I'll just take your money instead."

"I don't see that fraking happening."

"You don't know what is going to happen." Helo shrugged. "And I just happen to have a deck of cards here."

"Put your cubits where your mouth is and prepare to get your fraking ass whipped."

"Just don't sulk when I beat you." Helo countered.

"Just deal the fraking cards." Kara stated.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

_**Ralph Waldo Emerson said People do not seem to realize that their opinion of the world is also a **__**confession**__** of character.**_

Kara studied her cards waiting for Helo to make a decision as to whether he wanted to continue to get his ass kicked or fold.

"Your wife's friend Leoben thinks I'm part of his destiny." She blurted out.

"One Sharon doesn't consider them friends and two what kind of destiny?" Helo queried.

"He thinks I'm destined to find Earth amongst other things."

"That's not a bad thing."

"It is when he keeps trying to grab me."

"Kara you're safe here." Helo pointed out.

"What if he comes after Caroline?" Kara stated.

"Then you have a lot of people who will be standing in the way." Helo paused. "That's very maternal of you."

"Frak you!" Kara threw her cards on the table.

"It was meant as a compliment not as an insult. If Leoben comes after you, you can take care of yourself, trust me if he comes after Caroline he's going to have deal with a very pissed off Starbuck. He'll also have to get passed me, Apollo the Admiral and what is left of the frak Colonial Fleet. We won't let anything happen to either of you." Helo assured her.

Kara looked at him.

"If you are destined to find Earth, although if you are I'm not sure why the Gods would pick someone with such a charming personality, then I'm glad you're on our side." Helo continued. "Besides Leoben's interpretation of what your destiny could be totally different the Gods interpretation. Some of the toasters just ain't wired right."

"Says the guy who is married one of the frakers."

"Maybe you should be talking to Sharon about this. She might give you some insight into it?"

"I've done enough fraking talking for one day."

"So I guess I win this hand." Helo smirked.

"Fraker." Kara muttered under her breath.

BSG BSG

Lee paced back and forth.

Sharon looked on bemusedly, she may not be human but she had developed a very similar range of emotions.

"You're going to wear out the metal." She commented.

"What?" Lee turned his head quickly at the broken silence.

"You're going to wear a grove into the floor if you keep pacing. It will take a while to replace the floor with the limit crew."

"What?" Lee was confused.

"Sit down and stop pacing. They'll be back when they're ready."

"When did you start sounding like my mother?" Lee sat down.

"Your soon to be step-mother would have said the same thing." Sharon pointed out.

"Is that destined too?"

"Your father and Laura Roslin?" Sharon questioned.

"Yes."

"Roslin knows she is mentioned in the scriptures. It's what led to finding the Temple of Athena. Your father is mentioned too if you believe the interpretations. Finding Earth was preordained; it's going to take all of you to do it. It's your destiny."

"I'm beginning to hate that word." Lee rubbed a hand over his face.

"One day at a time."

"What?"

"Don't worry about tomorrow; take it one day at a time. The future will be here all too soon, concentrate on the now."

"Proverbs?" Lee said. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"It was short notice." Sharon shrugged.

"I thought the computer inside your head worked faster than that."

"Do you want me to quote the scriptures to you?" Sharon asked.

"No." Lee sighed.

"Boomer knew Kara pretty well; since I have her memories I know things too." Sharon said.

"Like what?"

"You're the only person who can make her blush and the only person who can really get to her."

"Kara's..." He paused.

"What?" Sharon prompted.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you. I watched you shoot my father; I know it wasn't you exactly but..."

"It's okay. We've come to an understanding." Sharon said. "Kara shot you." She reminded him.

"Yeah, we'll I'm a sucker where she's concerned."

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

Samuel Taylor Coleridge said: All sympathy not consistent with acknowledged virtue is but disguised selfishness"

Lee stood up when the door opened.

"Kara."

Kara walked in carrying Caroline and Helo followed.

"Try and hug me and you'll end up with a matching pair." Kara warned. "Sharon."

"Starbuck." Sharon said. "She's cute can I..." She trailed off knowing it was bad timing regarding what she had just been going to ask.

Kara took a deep breath and then placed Caroline in Sharon's arms.

"Don't drop her." Kara warned.

"I won't." Sharon assured her.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked Kara.

"I'm fine. If you don't believe me ask Cottle."

"I know what Cottle told me, now I'm asking you are you okay?"

"I'm fraking fine. I'm going to the head." Kara stomped away.

"Give her time." Sharon advised. "The Twelve Colonies weren't built in a day."

"Can you get her to stop quoting proverbs?" Lee asked Helo.

"Not if she doesn't want to." Helo replied. "We both knew what we were in for when we went into these things for the long haul."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"About Leoben and her destiny?"

"I guess that answered my question." Lee sighed and sat down again.

"She only told me what she wanted me to know. You know as well as I do that you can't push her into telling more than she wants to."

"I know."

"She just had a baby, her over protectiveness gene has kicked in and she has a legitimate reason to be afraid, I'd say let her run with it. Letting her run with her instincts hasn't done her wrong so far."

"There's a lot about Kara you don't know." Lee told him. "Frak there is a lot I don't know."

"Leave her be." Sharon advised.

"No more proverbs."

"Or quoting the scriptures I know." Sharon said. "I was going to say Kara will figure out when and where she will deal with this, and if she comes out here and finds you talking about her, Apollo won't be the only one with a black eye for the Admirals wedding."

"She wouldn't give me a black eye." Helo stated.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Kara stepped out of the head.

"Starbuck..."

"We should get going." Sharon interrupted.

"Right." Helo said. "I was in the middle of a shift."

Sharon placed Caroline back in Kara's arms.

"If you have any questions, I will tell you what I know. Or if you just want to talk, you know where to find me." Sharon offered.

"I know." Kara stated.

"You know where to find me too." Helo added.

"Just get the frak out of here if you're going." Kara said in a somewhat jovial tone.

"We'll see you on Friday."

Kara and Lee sat in silence once they had gone. Lee took the opportunity to study his wife who gently held their daughter in her arms.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kara broke the silence.

"There is nowhere I need to be right now other than here."

"I'm sure Hoshi would disagree."

"Hoshi can disagree all he likes, you're not getting rid of me that easily. If you want to talk about it I'm here, if not I make a pretty good pillow if you want to get some sleep."

"That's it?"

"Sharon explained the basics to me, I'm not letting anything happen to you or Caroline. I would blow the fraking ship up before I let one fraking Cylon step foot on her."

"Then I think you've fraked up because Sharon is a Cylon."

"Other than Sharon. My father trusts her that's enough for me."

"We'll see." Kara yawned. "I may take you up on that pillow offer."

"Whenever you're ready."

TBC

A/N: I would have posted this sooner but the drugs the doctor put me on for my migraines is making me sleepy and I had my sisters bachelorette party this weekend.


	53. Chapter 53

A//N: Sorry for the delay but I've been suffering from writers block, I'm not exactly sure where this is going. I generally let my muse go where it feels like taking a story until it reaches a natural conclusion, but at the moment, it seems to be being held captive by the cylons. The whole cylon destiny thing was never supposed to happen so I guess we'll see where it goes from here.

_**Shirley Hufestdeller said: "If you play it **__**safe**__** in life, you've decided that you don't want to grow anymore."**_

When Lee woke up Kara was pressed up against him, her head was gripping hers against her heart. Lee breathed in the smell of her hair.

He gently kissed the nape of her neck, when he became aware that she was awake.

Kara didn't say anything, she just enjoyed the experience.

"You and Caroline can go back to Galactica?" Lee broke the silence.

"Trying to get rid of us?"

"If you feel safer you can go back to Galactica." Lee expanded.

"Still sounds like you're trying to get rid of you."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you." Lee assured her. "But you if you feel safer on Galactica, you can take Caroline and we'll figure something out."

"I know being woken up every few hours is a pain, but getting rid of us is not the answer."

"Kara I'm being serious here."

"When she's teething it will probably be worse."

"Kara stop making jokes." Lee sighed.

Kara nudged him so she could roll over and face him.

"Lee right now the safest place for us to be is right here with you. I know we still need to talk about it can it just wait until after the wedding."

"You should have told me."

"It's been in the back of my mind since I found out I was pregnant, I guess when you took her it triggered something in me. I need to hit the head." Kara climbed over him.

Lee knew heart to hearts weren't really Kara's style.

Lee was dressed by the time Kara returned.

"Going somewhere?" Kara asked.

"I need to go and check on things, I'll be right back."

"Go, we'll be fine."

"Kara, I can stay."

"I can take care of my fraking self Lee." Kara snapped.

"I'll be back soon."

"Go."

BSG

"How's Starbuck?" Hoshi asked there were only a few people in CIC.

"Kara's back to be Kara." Lee sighed. "Almost."

"That's good."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Kara doesn't deal with things, other than through violence. It's going to be rocky for a while."

"You know what she was like before you married her." Hoshi pointed out. "Sir." He quickly added.

"I know." Lee took a deep breath. "Now has anything else happened that I should know about?"

"The ship has been running an optimum efficiency. There was a request from New Caprica for supplies."

"Is it anything we can't afford to give them?"

"No sir."

"Then arrange to have whatever they want sent down tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to hit the gym before I head back."

"I'll let you know if there is a problem."

"I was going to say let someone else take over, get some sleep."

"Yes sir."

A/N: My sister's wedding is next week and I'm maid of honour, I'll try and update if I can find time in between all the stuff I have to help with.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Oscar Wilde said: Long engagements give people the opportunity of finding out each other's character before marriage, which is never advisable.**_

"How are you doing Kara?" Laura inquired when she and the Admiral came for dinner on Thursday.

"I'm fine thank you." Kara replied.

Bill was already checking on his granddaughter.

"Dinner is ready when we are." Lee said.

They all sat down to eat.

When the meal was over there was a knock on the hatch.

"I'll get it." Kara got up and opened the hatch. Four men stood there dress head to toe in black. "Can I help you?"

"We're here to kidnap the Admiral."

"Then come right in." Kara stepped back to let them in before returning to their seats.

"Kara what's going on?" Lee inquired.

"They're here to kidnap the Admiral." Kara stated.

"Excuse me?" Lee looked at her.

"Admiral you're coming with us." Two men grabbed his arms.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" Adama bellowed.

"You can come with us too." The other two men grabbed Lee's arms.

Bill eyed Kara who was showing no concern.

"Starbuck."

"Just go with it." She told him.

"Kara, what is going on?" Lee demanded.

"Just remember it wasn't all my idea."

"Kara." Adama said in a patented parent / commanding officer tone.

"Okay, so it was mostly my idea. But go we'll see you both tomorrow. Carry on gentlemen."

"Admiral, Major." The men in black prompted.

"What's going on Kara?" Laura asked once they had left.

"A little revenge."

"Revenge?" Laura questioned.

"Between the two of them they managed to drag me up the aisle. So I think a little turn around kidnap is perfectly fair."

"Kidnap for what?" Laura asked.

"A bachelor party. They'll get him a little drunk, but he should be fine."

"You're throwing him a bachelor party?"

"Colonel Tigh and company are. You get me and Caroline."

"I'm not sure if that is sweet or crazy."

"I'd go with crazy. Or at least that's the way the crew is looking at me."

"They don't think you're crazy Kara." Laura assured her.

"They certainly don't think I'm sane."

tbc

A/N: With the wedding and hospital tests and my muse still being held hostage by the Cylons I'm sorry for the delay. The wedding will definitely be in the next chapter.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Liz Smith said: All weddings, except those with shotguns in evidence, are wonderful.**_

"Are you nervous?" Cally inquired.

"Asking that only makes people more nervous." Kara told her as she finished straightening the bottom of Laura's dress.

"To answer your question Cally no. But ask me again in twenty minutes." Laura replied. "What do you think?" She asked when Kara stepped back.

"It's not the dress the former President would have had back on the Twelve colonies, but you definitely look the part." Kara answered.

"You look great." Cally assured her.

"What if I forget what to say?" Laura asked.

"It's pretty easy." Kara told her. "If the Admiral is anything like Lee if you pause he'll dare you."

"So that's what he said. I was wondering." Cally admitted.

"You'll be fine."

BSG BSG

"You know this is the first time I think I've ever seen you look nervous." Lee said studying his father.

"I don't know if I've been this nervous since I married your mother." Adama admitted.

"Maybe this will help." Lee handed him a glass of Ambrosia.

"Thank you." He took a sip.

"It's pretty easy, and at least you don't have to worry because I don't think Laura is going to bolt because you coerced her into it."

"You didn't coerce Kara."

"She'd disagree with you."

"How is Kara doing?"

"She has her good hours and bad hours. She's taken to having someone from security follow her around okay." Lee scratched the back of her neck. "But we can discuss that another time. It's time to go."

When they reached the gathered group of guests who had gathered for the wedding Lee stepped up to the front.

"Before we start there is one little piece of business we need to take care of first." He paused. "If anyone has any objections mention them to Starbuck and she will push you out the nearest airlock."

There was a chuckle from the group.

"I heard that." Kara walked over carrying Caroline. "And he's right." She winked at Adama. "Laura is ready when you are."

Adama looked at the Priestess who nodded.

The ceremony was short and Caroline woke up with a scream when it was over.

"Congratulations and excuse me I think she's hungry."

Lee watched her disappear, her security a few feet behind her.

She returned twenty minutes later.

"Do you want me to take her?" Lee offered.

"Thank you." Kara handed her gently to Lee. "How's it going?"

"Everyone seems to be happy, Laura's glowing."

"How does it feel to have a stepmother?"

"Interesting."

"Hey guys." Helo and Sharon came over. "Nicely planned Starbuck."

"Cally and the Chief helped."

"I see you didn't invite President Baltar."

"His invitation must have gotten lost in a com signal somewhere. Someone should really look into that."

"We'll get someone right on it." Lee assured her.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I know I have been lousy at updating lately but every time I've sat down to write I just stare at the blank screen and still draw a blank. I think my muse is definitely still being held hostage. I don't know whether it was due to a lack of reviews to the last few posts or the fact that I just can't bring myself to write anything worth posting I don't know. But I thought I'd try writing something, any suggestions you have please feel free to suggest them.

The next few months passed quickly without major incident, other than the birth of Nicholas Tyrol who had made a speedy entrance to swell the numbers of the settlers on New Caprica. Laura Roslin Adama enjoyed life as the wife of William Adama.

Kara was a little on edge, the quietness was unsettling. Her instincts told her that this was the calm before the storm. As far as history went back true peace never lasted long, conflict was part of the human condition. With the destructions of the twelve colonies, everyones energy was focused on their one common enemy – the Cylons – now that didn't have anywhere to go whilst the peace remained. But for how long?

As the saying went everything could change in a Caprican minute. And it did just like that.

Lee was on his way back to CIC when he was thrown against the wall, as Pegasus lurched at the impact.

"Report." He raced into CIC.

"Four Cylon baseships just jumped in, and started firing on us and New Caprica."

"Raise the shields. Launch the vipers." Lee ordered as Pegasus jolted again. "Fire at will. Get me the Admiral on the comms and I want a damage report."

It wasn't long before Pegasus had sustained the majority of the damage.

"Order an evacuation, everyone to the escape pods and Galactica now." Lee ordered.

"Lee what the frak is going on?" Kara demanded. Her protection detail had finally let her out of their quarters when the evacuation had started.

"The Cylons have given up on peace. Go to Galactica now Kara, you'll be safe there."

"Lee..."

"Kara please go, take her." He ordered.

"What are you going to do?"

"Think outside the box." He told her and gave her a quick kiss. "Go please."

"Ah frak." It dawned on Kara what she would do if she was in Command.

"Tell Dad to be ready to jump when everyone is on board."

"What about you?"

"I'll meet you at the alpha coordinates in a Raptor. Take them now." He ordered.

"You'd better be right behind me or I'll be back to kick your fraking ass." Kara yelled over her shoulder as she was hustled off the ship.

BSG

"What the frak is he doing?" Adama muttered as he watched Pegasus manoeuvre closer to the lead baseship.

"He's going to crash Pegasus into the Cylons to buy us enough time to get away." Kara walked into CIC. "Can you take her?" Kara asked Laura who was stood watching the action because she had nowhere else to be.

"Of course."

"He's what?" Adama looked at her.

"He's giving us enough time to jump as soon as everyone is on board."

"What about him?"

"He says he's taking a raptor to meet us at the Alpha jump co-ordinates." Kara explained.

"And you're okay with this?"

"No, but he's your son. Someone get us ready to jump." She ordered.

They wait for the Admiral to confirm the order.

"You heard her. Prepare to jump to the alpha co-ordinates as soon as everyone is on board and Pegasus hits the Cylons."

"What about the people on New Caprica?" Laura asked they won't have any protection.

"We'll come back for them. But for now they're on their own." Adama said.

"You can't just leave them." Laura protested.

"We either leave them behind or the Cylons finish their cull and wipe all of us out." Kara stated. "I don't like it any more than you do but it's the only option."

"The last viper landed. Everyone is on board." Dee announced.

"As soon as she hits, jump." Adama ordered.

Kara said a silent prayer to the Gods.

"Wait for it..." Adama said. "Wait for it..."

Even if they hadn't been hit by a wave of energy from the blast, the sound echoed around Galactica.

"Jump." Adama ordered.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

_**Eden Phillpotts said The universe is full of magical things, patiently **__**waiting**__** for our wits to grow sharper.**_

Kara switched from stoic colonial officer to worried wife by the second as she paced back and forth.

Laura shushed her granddaughter who could sense her mother's concern.

"Starbuck did he say anything else?" Adama asked breaking the silence.

"He told me to go, when I asked him what he was planning on doing he said he was thinking outside the box. Sacrificing Pegasus is what I would have done too. It was the only way to give us time to get away. She was pretty badly damaged; she took the brunt of the damage."

"I'm not saying it was the wrong decision."

"He better fraking get here soon or I'm going to go and kick his ass."

"Anything?" Adama asked Dee.

"No sir."

"And we are at the Alpha coordinates?" Kara asked.

"Yes sir."

"He'll be here." Laura assured her.

It was another few minutes before a blip appeared on the dradis monitor.

"It's Apollo." Dee said.

"Put him on speak." Adama instructed.

"How can we be sure it's him?" Helo who had just walked back onto the deck asked. "It's been a long time."

"Ask him what we did to Admiral Landon." Kara suggested

"Apollo, this is Galactica Actual. It's good to see you."

"_It's good to see you too Galactica." _Lee responded.

"Starbuck wants to know what you did to Admiral Landon." Adama said.

"_It wasn't Admiral Landon, it was Admiral Rabble and we agreed to never mention that to anyone. I know you have to check I'm who I say I am. So does she want me to tell everyone where she got her tattoo last week?" _

Adama looked at his daughter-in-law.

"It's Lee. You can let him land." Kara rolled her eyes.

"What did you do to Richard?" Adama asked.

"I really can't say sir." Kara replied. "Dee tell him to bring in the cat and prepare to jump as soon as he has landed. I'll give you the coordinates."

Dee looked at the Admiral.

"Do as she says." He instructed. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe for now." Kara replied. "So we can figure out what we're doing."

BSG BSG

Lee had to wait until after they had jumped before he could exit the raptor.

"Sir." One of the deck crew saluted him.

"Lee." Kara ran over and hugged him slightly knocking the breath out of him.

"I told you I'd be right behind you." He whispered in his ear.

"Frakker." Kara thumped him on the back, but still continued to hug him.

"I love you too."

Adama and Laura walked over.

"Hey Dad."

"Son." Adama said. "I'm glad you're okay."

Kara stepped back so Adama could give him a hug.

"That was a pretty gutsy move." Laura commented.

"Just part of the job." Lee shrugged. "Are my crew okay?"

"A few cuts and bruises but they're all accounted for." Adama informed him.

"Good."

"What was the situation when you jumped?"

"Two of the base stars were destroyed the others were backing off." He replied.

"We'll have a full debriefing in half an hour."

"Where's Caroline?" Lee asked.

"With Helo." Kara replied. "In CIC with an armed guard."

"Good."

"She's fine."

"I guess Sharon was right." Lee said.

"About what?" Laura inquired.

"Kara and Caroline are safer on Galactica."

TBC


End file.
